Terran Weyr
by ShoshanaLi
Summary: I've read so many stories where the hero never wanted to be the leader, never wanted to stand out. Not me. I knew from the start what I wanted to do. I was going to change the world. This is the memoir of my life as Weyrwoman Liana.
1. L'nari

I swear I wasn't looking for trouble. Not this time at least. It was just, well, a coincidence, I suppose. But I can tell you I'll never regret what happened that night. It changed my life in so many ways, and I don't really know who I would be if I hadn't met him. I guess I wouldn't be the same me that I am now.

I was volunteering at the soup kitchen when I met the dragonrider. Usually I liked to volunteer at the local animal shelter, but I thought it was important to help people, instead of dogs and cats, you know? Now, I just want to say I wasn't perfect or an angel or anything like that. I just did some volunteer work, which, while being a good thing to do, did not necessarily make me a good person. I don't think I was a bad person either, but-ah, I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyway, I was handing out some food to a group of older men and women when I spotted him huddled up alone in a corner. This alone wasn't too unusual; I'd seen many people sitting all by themselves, looking like the world had slapped them and left them reeling. Maybe it had, I can't really claim to understand what they were going through.

Actually, the first thing that caught my attention about him was the strange clothing he was wearing. No one at the soup kitchen wore, um, normal clothes, I guess. But his clothing actually looked like very good quality, even if it was dirty and torn. Plus, he had strange knots on one shoulder, and I felt like I should recognize them somehow... Then I noticed how confused he looked, staring around all wide-eyed like he didn't understand anything that was going on around him. So, I went over to him and asked, as politely as I could, "Sir, is something the matter?"

He blinked, as if noticing me for the first time. "No, no. I'm fine, girl." Girl! The word rang in my ears. I mean, I was a girl, but I'd never been addressed quite like that. Still, something about him intrigued me, so I sat down next to him.

"Can I ask your name?" I know, I know. Why did I ask that, right? I didn't need to know, really, but I just wanted to get him talking. I'd noticed that a lot of people at the soup kitchen needed to talk more than anything else.

"L'nari," was his response. "Melorth's rider." As he spoke, a shiver went down my spine. L'nari? Melorth? These weren't... shall we say entirely common names for Earth. But I hadn't been a devoted Dragonriders of Pern fan for nothing, you see. Not at all. Of course, I did wonder whether he was crazy, or maybe just playing a joke on me, but I wanted to believe him. I really, really wanted to believe he was a dragonrider.

"Melorth?" I asked cautiously. "Your-your dragon, L'nari?" He looked at me like he couldn't believe I had just said that. I flushed as a rush of embarrassment went through me. Of course he had no dragon! I was just a silly girl dreaming about a book. Just another sign I read too much for my own good.

"Yes," he finally replied, looking almost relieved. "Yes, Melorth is my brown dragon. Would you believe that your the first person I've met in the last few days who actually believed me? I was worried the Holders weren't learning their ballads anymore! Or that that long between jump had made me go crazy. And this place, what Hold is it? It's so strange!"

Ah, so now the hard part. How to break it to him gently. "L'nari, you're not on Pern anymore. This is the planet Earth, in a time long before Pern was ever discovered." Good job, Liana! I thought to myself. Instead of trying to be sensitive to his feelings, why don't you just be as blunt as possible? 'Cause that always works well, right?

He looked panicked, but not so confused anymore. "Sharding between jump! Shouldn't have tried to jump when I was so tired. Of all the foolish, stupid things!" He let out a string of highly inventive curses, and I twitched uncomfortably. "And Pern was colonized thousands of Turns ago! On Earth? Before Pern?"

I thought he was starting to have what looked like an emotional breakdown and quickly cut him off. "Where's Melorth? Is he okay?"

"No, no, no he isn't!" L'nari moaned, covering his face with his hands. "I left him in some forest, went to try to find some food. He shredded his left wing when we landed! I'm no dragonhealer! What am I to do!" Well, that explained something. No wonder he was acting so panicked if his dragon was injured.

I sighed, both in relief and worry. "L'nari, get a hold of yourself!" I told him, using all the force I could muster. At least no one had seen the dragon. That is, I reminded myself, if there was a dragon to be seen. "I can fix his wing." How, I had no idea. But I was sure I could figure something out. Probably. "Just-just keep him out of sight, okay? I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time, and then you can show me to where he is."

He finally looked at me again, his light brown eyes meeting my dark blue ones. "As you say."


	2. Melorth

It seemed to me that time had slowed down. A lot. I felt like I was dragging myself through the rest of the day, so full of anticipation for the next that I could hardly think straight. Luckily, it was winter break at my school, so I wouldn't have to worry about thinking of an excuse for missing a day. I just told my parents I was going out with some friends. I only felt a little guilty for lying; if Melorth really was a dragon and actually existed, then it would all be worth it.

I was fidgety all through dinner, and when my parents asked what was wrong, I told them I'd had too much coffee after I went to the soup kitchen. The ease with which they believed the lie made me feel even worse about it.

Since my mom worked as a veterinarian, I didn't have any problem getting the medical supplies I thought I might need. She kept a full supply (for what reason I knew not) in our upstairs hall closet. In the middle of the night, when my parents and older brother were all sound asleep, I quietly took a needle, some thread, sterilizing wipes, bandages, and a numbing agent. I even managed to find some larger sutures that I assumed were meant for horses and cows and such but would probably work just as well on a dragon if needed.

I didn't sleep very well that night. Actually, scratch that. I didn't sleep at all. I spent the whole night tossing and turning, wondering if I was going to see a dragon the nest day. I also spent a fair amount of time wondering if L'nari was crazy and I was delusional. Trust me, the thought more than crossed my mind.

By morning, I had managed to convince my mind there was no Melorth, no dragon. Or mostly convinced myself, anyway. I obviously believed just a tiny bit as I was still planning to meet L'nari. If waiting the night before had made it seem that time had slowed down, then this morning felt like I was wading through quicksand. Finally, I just couldn't take it any longer.

"Mom! Dad! Liz just texted me, she wants to go to the library and I said I'd go with her!" Yet another lie, but I couldn't help it. Not a second after my parents agreed that I could go so long as I was home by dinner, I was out the front door and running. I usually biked to the soup kitchen because it's further, but my parents would've wondered why I couldn't walk to the library, which is literally just around the corner. At least I had on sneakers, though.

By the time I reached the soup kitchen, I was out of tired, out of breath, and really early. I suppose that was just as well, as the staff might have found it odd if I showed up and left immediately without helping. So, for the next three hours I handed out breakfast. It was a good way to keep my mind off things; I was focused on the people I was helping then, not the dragon I might be helping later. Every time someone smiled at me, or said a quick thank you, it made my heart lift. I might not have been able to help everyone, but at least I was helping someone.

I can't say I quite forgot that L'nari was coming, but I did lose track of time. In fact, I was almost surprised to see him come through the door. He spotted me right away (I'm pretty easy to spot because I have white-blonde hair) and waved to me. I waved back and held up one finger to show him I'd be there in a second. Then, I gestured for him to go outside, mouthing "I'll be right there." He nodded in understanding and went back outside to wait. I said my goodbyes to the staff as quickly as I could and slung the backpack I'd brought with me over my shoulder.

"Hi, L'nari. How's Melorth?" I asked as I stepped outside.

"Same as before," he told me worriedly. Then, he cocked his head to the side and said, "I don't think you told me your name yesterday."

I blushed, though I wasn't entirely sure why. "Liana," I answered. "How far away is Melorth's hiding spot?" I was trying to think of any good places that were nearby, but none came to mind. Certainly, none that would be large enough for a dragon.

"About an hour walk from here. Maybe a bit less." He gestured towards my bag. "What's in there?"

I tried not to groan. An hour walk? "Medical supplies," I replied. "Well, why don't you lead the way?" As we started walking, I realized how stupid this was. Going on an hour long walk with a stranger? Hadn't my parents taught me anything? I guess it goes to show how desperate I was to know if Melorth was a dragon or not that I never once considered turning around and going home. No matter how nervous, how worried I was, I was determined to meet Melorth. I would like to once again point out that I read too much, which is probably why I had convinced myself to go. That, and I desperately wanted this dream to come true. I can't tell you how many times I'd wished for a dragon, long before I met L'nari. Call me delusional (you might be right, anyway), but there's the truth.

"So, how many turns do you have?" L'nari asked, breaking the long silence and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Wha-oh! I've thirteen turns," I told him.

"That few," he sighed, and I bristled. "Meaning no offense," he added hastily.

"None taken." I'm sure the coldness in my voice told him otherwise. Honestly, there's nothing I hated more than being treated like a child. I may have been young, but my head wasn't full of fluff. We spent the next ten minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, i relented and asked, "What Weyr are you from?"

He looked astonished. "Weyrs? There haven't been Weyrs since the Ninth Pass. I live in the main Weyrhold."

"Oh! So you don't have, like, a Weyrleader and Weyrwoman anymore?"

"Well, all the goldriders are all weyrwomen. And I guess you could say their weyrmates are joint Weyrleaders. Basically they just organize jobs and communications with the Holds and Crafthalls."

I have to say, it made me a little sad to hear that there weren't Weyrs with Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen anymore. They'd always sounded so interesting. Though I suppose the Pernese were glad Thread was gone. At least dragonriders didn't have to sacrifice their lives anymore. "Can I ask-I mean, do you know what happened to Weyrleader F'lar and Weyrwoman Lessa."

He looked at me carefully before responding. "They went between together two hundred Turns ago." He stared straight ahead, which gave me time to hastily wipe my eyes on my sleeve. "Now it's my turn to ask a question," he said as soon as I'd recovered. "How do you know so much about Pern when it hasn't even been discovered yet?"

I'd seen this question coming, and luckily it wasn't too hard to answer. "I read a book series. I guess they were kind of like dramatized versions of your Records. They were written by an Irish author, Anne Mccaffrey."

"And how do you think she knew?"

Yet another question I'd expected. "I'm guessing someone went and told her. But," and I held up a hand to emphasize my point. "It will be neither you nor I, not anytime soon. As soon as Melorth is healed, you're going straight back to Pern. It's too risky to keep dragons here and now."

He chuckled. "Then just how, Liana, will she ever be told?"

I grinned mischievously up at him. "Oh, I have an idea. But that's for me to know and you to find out!" He merely laughed again and started walking faster.

"Here we are!" he announced several minutes later. We had arrived at the edge of some woods. Inside, it looked dark and quiet. Last chance to turn around, but of course I just didn't consider that an option anymore.

We spent the next ten minutes forced our way through the densely packed trees. I was relieved that L'nari had found such a good hiding spot. It was unlikely that anyone would ever find Melorth in here. Or, I thought grimly, unlikely anyone would find me if L'nari turned out to be a crazy murderer. No, I couldn't think like that.

"Melorth?" L'nari called. "You have a visitor. He stepped aside and I gasped. Curled up in front of me, with crushed trees all around him, was a brown dragon.


	3. Dragonhealer

It's hard to describe a dragon to someone who has never seen one. Melorth seemed steady and strong from his appearance-not quite regal but certainly with an air of pride to him. I suspect he would have been even more striking if his wing hadn't been all crumpled and shredded, sort of like my old notes sometimes look. His eyes were pointed straight at me, whirling slowly as he studied me intently. They were green, but tinged with red from the pain of his injury. He was the most stunning creature I'd ever seen in my life.

"Melorth," L'nari said aloud, flourishing his hand in my direction, "this is Liana. She's going to help you." His _words_ broke me out of my reverie.

It is a pleasure to meet you, little one. The words echoed around inside my head, calm and kind and shocking all at once. He actually talked to me!

I turned towards L'nari. I'm sure my eyes were as round as quarters. "Did I just hear him?"

He laughed at my amazement. "Indeed you did! My Melorth's not too chatty, not at all. He must really like you!" His smile was genuine, not condescending in the slightest, and I appreciated that greatly.

"Well then, Melorth," I declared, forcing myself to sound brisk and confident, "let's get you fixed up, shall we?" L'nari nodded his approval, and I walked up to examine the brown dragon's injured wing.

I had prepared myself mentally for what I might see, and was careful to keep any hint of worry or dismay off my face. Quite honestly, I am horrible with medicine and doctors and injuries, but it helped a little that the ichor wasn't red like blood. I tried to remember the Pern novels. I'd reread every passage the night before that pertained to dragon anatomy and healing, but I wasn't sure exactly how accurate it was.

"Main sail shredded... But the flight bones only seem to be fractured, not severely broken. The injuries should heal well enough, so long as we're careful about it," I decided. I really was hoping I wasn't spouting nonsense, but L'nari nodded, obviously finding nothing wrong with my diagnosis.

"How long d'you think it'll take before he's fit to fly?" he asked.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, a habitual gesture. "Hm... Maybe a month and a half, if we push him. But I'd rather it be two months." L'nari gave me a puzzled look. "So, let's say eight sevendays." I added, remembering the Pernese calendar.

"That long," he sighed, looking disappointed.

"I suppose you're not too used to dragon injuries now that Thread is gone." I said it more as a question than a statement, my tone almost teasing.

"I suppose not."

The next hour was hard. I disinfected Melorth's wing first, which mad him hiss in pain. Actually, that might have been L'nari. Or both of them. I tried to put on the numbing agent as quickly as I could, glad to hear Melorth croon as the pain disappeared. Then, I spent a good half hour or more stitching up his wing. That part was hardest; even the slightest mistake could cause big problems. I used the other wing as reference as I worked. Finally, when I was satisfied with the stitching, I splinted the fractured bone and wrapped sections of the wing in bandages to prevent infection.

I stumbled away from Melorth, exhausted. Yet all I'd done for the last hour was stand relatively still, using pretty much only my hands.

Thank you, Melorth whispered into my mind, allowing me to feel his gratitude.

"Yes, thank you," L'nari agreed. "You did well, dragonhealer." He put a slight emphasis on the last word, waving off my protests at its use. "You healed my dragon, didn't you? And I am truly in your debt." He smiled as I shook my head demurely and blushed. "Here-" he said, "dragons like to have their eye ridges scratched."

I nearly laughed. How many times in the Pern books had dragonriders said that? "I know," I told him, my tone slightly acerbic.

"But of course," he agreed. I felt a sense of reverence, awe, even, as I reached out and scratched Melorth's eye ridge.

I like her, I heard him tell L'nari. She is good. We spent the next several minutes indulging the brown until his outer lids dropped and it was very clear he was sound asleep.

"Well, that's excellent," I said. "Rest is good for healing," I explained when I caught L'nari's puzzled look. "As much as it pains me to say so, I'm afraid I must go home."

"I'll come with you," he said immediately. "After all, you have much to tell me about Earth. And I am quite curious."


	4. Bittersweet

Over the next month and a half, I learned more and more about L'nari. His personality was both unsurprising and surprising, often at the same time. Some of his mannerisms I expected since he was from Pern. They were still so different from what I was used to, however, that I was sometimes completely caught off guard by what he said or did. He was more polite in a traditional manner, chivalrous, I suppose, than any person I had ever met before. He spoke more thoughtfully than people from Earth, and what he said usually had more than one meaning.

Eventually, I learned to separate the effects of Pernese life from L'nari's personality and began to see him as an individual, not a representative of his culture. I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of what I'd achieved with the brownrider, and I will not lie to you, for then what purpose would you have in hearing my story? L'nari was charming, humorous, outgoing, and he had a good heart. He lacked strong decision making skills and logical thinking abilities. His mind seemed to jump randomly about at times, leaving me hopelessly confused. And he was very, very emotional. I tell you all of this not because I want to emphasize L'nari's faults-not at all, for he was a good and kind man-but because every person has faults, and often those failings are harder to share than the good traits in a person. And, because I was and am too judgmental (one of my failings), I was quick to notice these things. Another place where the truth is hard to tell.

As for Melorth, physically he was extraordinary. I was amazed at how quickly his wing healed with what seemed like very little help from me, and once he was well enough to begin exercising, he once again surprised me with the awesome strength he possessed. In personality he was a sweetheart, and I was so besotted with him that I saw no faults in his perfection.

I was enchanted by the brown, and I think he recognized that because he spoke to me often, even when I wasn't with him. I'm sure my friends began to wonder if something was wrong, for I would spend long periods of time staring at nothing, eyes slightly glazed, as I spoke with Melorth. He seemed to like it when I talked to him while I was in school; I think he found all the people fascinating. My parents, too, noticed the difference. They worried that I was eating less and spending less time at home. I actually wasn't eating less, but my parents were worriers, so they saw what they expected.

L'nari had trouble adjusting to Earth. In his words, he found the culture "disturbingly different" and "lacking proper manners and respect". I did my best to help him to blend in, glad that the only other people he usually saw were at the soup kitchen. It was easier that he had limited contact with others, less likely that people would get suspicious of his unusual ways.

I was now glad that I had saved my money, especially once my plan was fully formed in my mind. I packed a bag, trying to limit it to things I'd need. I only succeeded partially. There were some things I just couldn't leave behind, like my grandmother's necklace and a picture of my friends and I. Perhaps they were a waste of space, but I packed them anyway.

It was snowing the night L'nari finally asked me the question I'd been expecting for a long time. The stars were bright, even through the clouds, and the air was cold, clean, and crisp.

"Liana, you've never told me. Why are you helping Melorth and I? I really do appreciate it, but why help?" We were sitting in the soup kitchen together, as we did many nights, in an unnoticed and quiet corner where few people ever sat.

I sighed thoughtfully before answering, fingers tapping on the table. "I have several reasons. First, and most importantly, I think it's every person's job to help someone in need-if you can, that is. Second, Melorth-both of you-are basically a dream come true for me. I can't tell you how many days I've daydreamed of meeting a dragon and rider, even when I thought that was impossible. And, finally, this is a hope I hold most dearly, I want to go back to Pern with you, L'nari. I want to go back and Impress." Well, those were most of the reasons. I wasn't ready or willing to share the fourth with him, though. Not yet.

He nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Aye, and you'll be a great dragonrider, too. A queenrider, if I'm not mistaken." I blushed as he spoke, but that's exactly what I'd wanted to hear. A queen, a gold! I knew myself well enough to realize that I would never be content with a green. Perhaps that is yet another failing of mine, I don't know. Please believe me when I say I have great respect for greens and think they are very important, but I wanted to be a leader, in charge and in control. "But what of your family Liana? Would they come too? I've heard you speak of them before, and I know you care for them."

"They will not come. This is one trip I take alone." He didn't seem entirely pleased with my answer, but he also didn't argue with it. I have to admit, I wasn't entirely pleased with it either. I figured at least I'd have a chance to say goodbye, and that made me feel a little better. Looking back, I still regret that I didn't get to say that proper goodbye that I'd been hoping for. 

I didn't visit Melorth the next day. I stayed home to try to convince my parents that I was fine. Besides, he didn't need me there every day anymore to oversee his healing. I was working on my math homework-trigonometry, I think it was. I remember getting annoyed at the amount of time it was taking to write out all my work. What a silly thing to worry about, in the scheme of things. Especially considering what was about to happen.

_Liana! Liana! L'nari needs you! _Melorth's panicked voice broke into my mind like splinters and broken glass. I jumped, and my hand jerked, causing me to draw a streak across my homework.

_What? What has happened?_

_He went to get food from the food place and some people came and took him to a different building._ Well, that was a little too vague to be helpful. He had gone to the soup kitchen, and someone had taken him to-to where? I had a sinking suspicion of where he might have been taken, but I wanted to try to confirm it first.

_Melorth, can you ask him if he saw a sign outside the building he was taken to? And what it said? _There was a pause during which time I was pretty sure Melorth was speaking to L'nari. I wasn't idle in that short wait, however. I sprinted to my closet and grabbed the backpack I had packed.

_He said there sign said something about a "psychiatric wing", _Melorth told me, his voice full of confusion. I cursed quietly. The soup kitchen staff must've finally become suspicious of L'nari, of how different he acted. So, they'd sent for police officers to take him to the local hospital, which just happened to have one of the best psychiatric programs in the state. They must've decided he was crazy or confused. _L'nari asks you to hurry. He says they ask odd questions, but they don't believe his answers. No! Why can I not come to help you! I do not wish to stay where I am! _Those final words sounded like they were aimed at someone else. Probably L'nari, in response to an order not to come flying to his rescue.

_It's alright, Melorth. I'll go help him now, _I soothed. _Be ready to come as soon as I call you-I will need your help, just not quite yet._ I was just about to leave when I looked down at what I was wearing. My light blue shirt would stand out far too much in the dark night. I pulled on a gray sweater, then my black coat. For good measure, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and tucked it into a dark purple scarf; my light blonde hair would've practically glowed.

I carefully drew a slip of paper out of my backpack and laid it on my desk. It was a note I'd written for my parents, just in case of an emergency like this. I couldn't say a proper goodbye right then-they never would've let me go. So, instead, all I could leave was this note with the words:

_"Dear Mom and Dad,_

_By the time you read this, I will have left. I'm sorry it's so sudden, I really didn't plan it to be this way. I promise I'll be back, though. I need to do this. It's my duty to my friend, to myself, even to the whole world. I love you both so much. And Greg, my wonderful brother, good luck. Take care of our parents, would you? They'll need you more than ever. And, for me, please remember this- honor those the dragons heed, in thought and favor, word and deed. I'm sorry to be so cryptic, but it will all make sense someday._

_With all my love,_

_Liana"_

With a small sob, I turned and left my room. Quiet as I could, I slipped down the stairs and out the front door. In another story, I wouldn't have looked back. As it was, I craned my neck to keep my home in sight as long as I could. Finally, I looked straight forward and continued on my way, a shadow in the inky darkness of night.


	5. The Escape

Looking back on my little adventure, it's pretty obvious how poorly planned it was. Everything, from my backpack right down to the clothes I was wearing, just made matters worse. L'nari and I were lucky to get out of there. It's almost scary how many ways things could have gone wrong, how different everything could've turned out. Right, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?

So, I was running, or jogging, maybe, to the local hospital. My backpack was much, much heavier than I had expected. I wasn't overweight, but I had never been that athletic, either. I wasn't interested in many sports, and I had never been good enough to make a team. And I _hated _running.

_L'nari asks if you can't come any faster? _Melorth asked, and I could tell he was using the same exasperated tones his rider must have been using. Had I not needed all my breath for running, I would have laughed.

_I'm coming as fast as I can,_ I told him shortly. I wasn't angry, but I needed all my concentration to make sure I didn't run into anything in the darkness. Or get hit by a car.

It was a sudden, panic-filled moment when I realized I _knew_ one of the nurses at the mental hospital. Lily Cohen, my second cousin. And, because my hair color was, well, distinctive, she definitely would recognize me. Well, I didn't have time to dye my hair, but maybe I could make myself a little less recognizable... I had packed a knife in my backpack, a kitchen knife, just in case, you know? Alright, that wasn't such a good idea either, but at least it came in handy. I unslung my backpack and dug around inside for the knife. Luckily, I managed to grab it by the handle, not the blade. Yes, yes. More poor planning, I know. I'd like to think my planning abilities have gotten at least a little better by now.

Without taking a moment to think about it, I took my hair out of the scarf and hacked off most of the ponytail. The hair tie fell off, and my hair floated down around my shoulders. It was short, short, short with uneven, messy ends, and I felt a moment of sadness. I'd like my hair long, being able to braid it or play around with it in class. Of course, I didn't plan on going to school ever again, but that didn't make me feel any better. I tied the scarf back around my hair, flung the knife away from me, and kept walking. I wouldn't need that knife anymore, and it would just cause problems if they found me carrying at the hospital.

_Why are you sad?_ Melorth's voice surprised me. I wasn't used to having another being hear my thoughts and see my emotions. I figured the presence would be even stronger for riders.

"I'm not," I said aloud. Silly, what a silly thing to get upset about. And, if I Impressed, I'd probably need to cut my hair short, anyway. The thought of Impressing was more than enough to cheer me up. Now, I couldn't Impress if I didn't get L'nari free, plus he was my friend so I wouldn't leave him there, so I decided I'd best focus on the task at hand.

It took maybe twenty minutes to get to the hospital, but it felt much longer. Certainly, Melorth and L'nari were impatient.

_L'nari asks are you almost there? _Melorth asked me at least fifty times.

_I'm hurrying, _was always my response.

So, when Melorth asked, yet again, _Are you there yet?_ it was with some relief that I answered _Yes, I am finally here._ The hospital almost looked like a prison, I decided as I looked up at it. Actually, it might have been at some point, I don't really know. How was I ever going to get in? I would prefer doing it without having Melorth rip the roof off.

_I could do that, you know, _he told me helpfully.

_No, don't, _I said firmly. I was sure he was going to protest, so I added, _Let me try it my way first. If that doesn't work, then by all means you can come help._

_Fine. _He sounded so disgruntled that I almost laughed, but that would've been odd, standing still and giggling at nothing...or maybe not. That could be my way in.

Now, in all the movies, they show that the way to get into a mental hospital is to act like you're crazy, so that's what I thought would work. Nope, that was way off. A piece of advice: never, ever try that method. So, I tried giggling and staring off into space, but no one noticed, so I decided that probably wasn't that unusual. People in hospitals were probably pretty stressed, so they did some weird things. Next, I tried that whole "I can't remember who I am" thing with the nurse at the desk by the mental wing. Uh uh. Didn't work. She just told me to stop playing games and tell her why I was there. I guess I wasn't all that believable.

"I'm actually here to see my, erm, cousin! Yes, he's been hanging around at the soup kitchen recently, no idea why, and when my aunt sent me to bring him home from there someone told me he was here. Can I see him?" I tried to make my tone anxious, worried, which wasn't actually much of a stretch.

"What's his name?" she asked, sounding bored almost to the point of rudeness. Sheesh, long hours, I guess.

"Um, well, uh, Henry. Henry Johnson, but he's been calling himself L'nari recently. Not sure if he's said his real name..." My voice trailed off nervously, but I decided that would work well.

_L'nari wants to know- _Melorth began, but I cut him off.

_Not now. Tell him I'll be there in a moment._ I smiled, hoping the nurse hadn't noticed my momentary lapse. No, it didn't seem like it.

"Oh, _that _one," she was saying. I didn't really like the tone she was using. Wasn't she supposed to be helping the patients? "Yeah, room 113, he's gonna have to stay here overnight. You can see 'im quickly now, if you'd like." Whoa! I was in, just like that? It seemed way too easy. Maybe the security was tighter in the pediatric wing. Hopefully.

I slipped down the hall, passed the nurse's desk. Crap. The signs on the doors were tiny, and my vision is awful. I ended up leaning really close to all the doors and squinting at the numbers. I probably looked like a total idiot. Room 101... Room 105.. 107... There! Room 113, finally!

I practically knocked down the door in my haste to get inside. L'nari jumped to his feet, staring at me in an amazed sort of way.

"Liana!"

"What, were you expecting someone else?" I asked, teasing him in my relief. He looked fine, a little confused but unharmed.

"Where is this?" he asked.

"Not now," I said, damaging through my backpack. "Here, take these." I tossed him a coat, a hat, and a pair of gloves that had once belonged to my dad. Oh well, L'nari needed them more now. He pulled on the clothing without question, though he looked like he had many things to ask. "Alright, let's go."

"Will they just let us walk out like that? They didn't let me earlier."

I shrugged. "Hopefully, they won't even notice us." He snorted; clearly he found my optimism naïve, but what other option did I have?

Almost as soon as we stepped out into the hallway, it was pretty clear that plan wasn't going to work. A nurse called out, "Excuse me, Miss, but he can't leave his room." Yeah, that thing I said before about my clothes? Wearing all black was a bad idea. It probably made me look like some sort of criminal.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. L'nari gave me a questioning glance. I guess he wasn't familiar with Earth curses. A security guard game hustling over. "Shit!" I said again, more loudly this time. _Melorth, come here NOW and be ready to go on a long trip between._

_I come, _he said immediately.

"What are you planning?" L'nari whispered urgently in my ear.

"Get ready to jump out that window at the end of the hall," I instructed out of the corner of my mouth. There was a _pop! _noise from outside.

_I am here, _Melorth announced.

"Now!" I screamed. I ripped my backpack off my back and threw it with all my force at the window. The glass shattered with a loud crashing noise.

"You could have hit my dragon!" L'nari protested as we ran.

_I am fine. I caught your bag, Liana_.

"You first," I shouted, aware of a commotion behind us. "Hurry!" He leaped outside, me not a second behind. By some stroke of luck, we both landed on Melorth's back. It wasn't the most comfortable landing, though.

"Oomph!" exclaimed L'nari. He'd practically belly-flopped onto his dragon's back.

"Take us to Pern! In your time! Now, now, now!" He straightened and gripped the neck ridge in front of him.

"Hold on tight and hold your breath," he cautioned.

I quickly complied and shouted, "Ready!" And then my world disappeared.


	6. Welcome to Pern

My biggest tip on extended trips between without oxygen supply? Don't. Do. It. It sucked. Majorly. Not only was Pern way far, far away, but we were traveling for over 3,000 years between times. Not fun. How long were we between, you ask? Honestly, I don't know. I blacked out after about a minute, I think. Seeing as I'm still alive, though, I'd have to guess it was five minutes or less. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to tell you this story, right?

I don't remember emerging into the balmy Pernese air, or any cliché stuff like that. Nope, I was out cold. Actually, I was out cold for a long time. L'nari, too. Apparently, Melorth recovered quicker and explained the whole situation to all the curious Pernese, which saved a lot of time later. The rest of the time he spent being worried sick, a task I am told he excelled at.

When I came to, my head felt like it had been microwaved for a really long time. Seriously, the headache was absolute murder. Plus, the room was spinning, which I don't think it should've been. I had time to realize that there was someone else in the room with me before I sank back into nothingness.

I was conscious of time passing, but only barely. I was in a constant half-waking state, and it terrified me. I thought I had been paralyzed, or something along the lines of that.

When I finally woke up for good, I realized I was alone. Groaning, I sat up. My head was pounding, my eyes dry and gritty.

_You are awake! _Melorth's relieved voice surprised me. It had been a while since I'd heard any voice, let alone one in my mind. The level of relief, too, was touching. _I will tell L'nari and the Weyrwomen. I am glad you are better._

Better? I wasn't sure I was really quite better yet. I still felt like crap. And then, finally the brown dragon's words got through that thick skull of mine. Weyrwomen! We had made it to Pern!

It was in that moment that the enormity of my situation hit me. Yes, yes, it sounds cheesy, but that's exactly how I felt. Like everything I had just done had slapped me in the face. I had left my family. My friends. My home, school, my entire life. And for what? A hope, or a hope of a hope that I might Impress. And yet, if it worked... It was my duty, I decided, my duty to my world to try, no matter the personal sacrifice.

No sooner had I come to that realization that I heard footsteps outside. The door opened and sunlight streamed in. So, this wasn't a traditional Weyr. It must've been a Weyrhold, with separate houses for everyone.

Six women came in, the Weyrwomen, I supposed, followed by L'nari, whose left arm was in a sling. I sat up hurriedly and stifled a groan as the room spun. Thankfully, nobody commented on it. I struggled to my feet, trying to nod my head respectfully. One of the Weyrwomen grabbed my arm as I swayed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tone full of concern. Her voice was surprisingly lilting, almost musical. She had dark, straight brown hair and large, expressive green eyes.

"Y-yes, th-thank you," I stuttered. I was completely awed. These were Weyrwomen, the queenriders of Pern! Yes, the stuttering is pretty embarrassing looking back on it, but I don't think you understand quite how important the Dragonriders of Pern series was to me. I learned to play guitar because Menolly did, I let my hair grow long because that was the way Lessa wore it, and I spent countless hours daydreaming of living on Pern.

"Yeah, right, Liana!" L'nari snorted. "You look like you're about to topple over!"

I glared at him for pointing that out in front of the Weyrwomen. "Yeah, and what happened to you?" I teased weakly, nodding to his injured arm. "Did you fall of Melorth while I was gone?"

He flushed. "Yes," he muttered. I laughed, even though it made my head hurt more.

"You can't even stay on your dragon without me anymore!" I spoke in a light tone to take the sting out of my words. Luckily, L'nari laughed. I noticed then that the Weyrwomen wore amused smiles, too.

Remembering my manners (who am I kidding, my manners need some work!), I struggled to bow. "Weyrwomen," I said as politely as I could. It might have been impressive, coming from me, that is, if the same Weyrwoman hadn't needed to grab my arm again to keep me upright. So embarrassing.

I'll spare you the long list of greetings and introductions. It kind of went exactly as you'd expect. The Weyrwomen introduced themselves one at a time. The one who kept catching me was Amira. There was a tall, dark woman, Weyrwoman Sannia. Weyrwoman Enissi was the oldest of the Weyrwomen, I figured about seventy years-or Turns, whatever. There was Weyrwoman Pania and Weyrwoman Passa, whom I immediately realized I would get horribly confused; on top of having similar names, they were identical twins, with the same strawberry blonde hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. Weyrwoman Ferilla surprised me. She was certainly the youngest of the Weyrwomen, maybe only three or four years older than me. She looked small, almost broken, and an air of sadness clung to her so strongly it felt tangible.

I didn't really have much to introduce myself by. They already knew from L'nari and Melorth my name and the story of what had happened on Earth. Apparently, in this time L'nari had only been gone a couple of minutes. I guess he timed it really close getting back. As soon as he'd awoken, he'd given the Weyrwomen a detailed account of what had happened. Speaking of which-

"How did you recover faster than me?" I asked curiously. "You were between the same amount of time as me."

He shrugged. "Dealing with extended between trips is part of Weyrling training now. I practiced, though not for any amount of time nearly as long as we were between."

"Oh," was the only response I could think of. I guess I was still kind of in shock at being in the presence of Weyrwomen.

"Melorth wonders if Liana would like to meet the queens, too," L'nari said at the same time I caught the thought from the brown. I didn't mention that I'd heard him, though. Dragons spoke to who they wanted, and I was honored that Melorth was willing to talk to me. L'nari probably knew about it already, anyway.

I blushed furiously, but I wasn't going to deny it. I really _did _want to meet the queens.

Amira laughed good-naturedly. "Can you make it outside?" she asked me.

"To meet a queen dragon? I would walk any distance for that opportunity!" Enissi looked amused by my enthusiasm.

"My Larianath is asleep," she said.

"Punith wants to meet Liana," Amira announced with a bright grin after a brief moment. From the slightly unfocused took in her eyes, I had guessed she was talking to her dragon.

"Metath, too," Ferilla said shyly. It was the first time she had spoken, and her voice was almost a whisper. "She's already outside."

It wasn't easy, but I did manage to walk outside. Apparently, my head didn't really like oxygen deprivation all that much. I was dizzy and had the worst headache, ever. Other than that, though, I was just great! Right, my bad. I'm complaining, sorry. It really was all worth it.

I swear, the second I stepped outside, I nearly passed out again. Cheesy? Yes. Honest? Also yes.

The queens were awesome. I don't mean it in that way "awesome" is used like "great" or "cool", I mean the were actually awesome. Awe-inspiring. Unbelievably wonderful and beautiful in every way. There were two queens right outside, and I saw two more surveying our little group from a fair distance away while they sunned themselves.

The smaller of the two queens bent her head towards me, inspecting my closely with one large, idly whirling eye.

_You are littler than my rider. Small,_ she said. My eyes widened. A _queen _had just spoken to me directly! And I'd heard her! Could that mean... _Well met, small one. I am Punith. _Her voice was definitely more feminine than Melorth's, and it held the same musical quality as her rider's. Kind of what I'd expected, I guess.

I bowed, thankfully in better control of my legs now. "Well met, Punith," I murmured, my voice full of awe and amazement.

The other queen shuffled her wings impatiently. Punith snorted, tossed her head, and moved out of the way so the other queen could get closer. She rested her head on the ground in front of me, so close I could feel her words breath on my face.

Her voice was a surprise. _I am Metath, and my rider is Ferilla. _Her voice sounded nothing like Ferilla's. Whereas Ferilla was quiet and shy-sounding, Metath was proud, dignified, and very loud. Like, very, _very, _loud. Maybe there was more to Ferilla than I'd originally thought. Or maybe this was how she really was. Or maybe... You know what? Never mind.

I bowed once again. "Greetings, Metath," I murmured.

"Well!" Amira said, clapping her hands together. "I think we have a lot to discuss, probably." She gestured for us to go back inside. We all filed in through the door, me looking over my shoulder at the queens one last time before stepping through the doorway.

_Welcome to Pern, small one._


	7. A Whole New World

Basically, what happened next was a very long, very boring discussion. I'll spare you the details and just give you an overview. The long and the short of it is, I told them my plan, and then they debated it for way too long.

Right, right. The plan. Forgot to tell you about that, sorry. Though you really should already know... Eh, whatever. I'll tell you anyway.

So basically, the plan starts out with me hoping to be very, very lucky. Like, super lucky. You know what? I'm just going to tell you the plan the way I hoped it would go. So, first I would hopefully Impress a dragon, preferably a queen. I think I already talked about that, so I'm not going to bore you with the details again. Then, like everyone, I would go through Weyrling training. And then I'd recruit riders to come with me back to Earth. Simple, right?

Okay, okay, I was kidding about it being simple. It wasn't easy. And (big surprise!) I later realized I had been a little vague on the details. More on that later, though. The only thing I actually had well planned out was where the Weyr would be... Sorry, that doesn't matter now. I'll explain it later.

Anyway, I explained this plan to the Weyrwomen, and, surprisingly, none of them voiced any complaints. Well, except for Enissi, who had just one question.

"Why?" she had asked. "Why does Earth need dragons?"

I shrugged. "Earth in my time is pretty messed up. Tons of people kill each other, and we're kind of at risk of blowing ourselves off the face of the planet..." I trailed off and rubbed my neck uncomfortably. It was hard to admit how messed up my people were. "The dragons could keep the peace."

Enissi nodded in understanding and L'nari smiled proudly at me. "Just like you to dedicate your life to helping someone else," he grinned.

"I've always wanted to have a chance to change the world. I must say, I'm glad you and Melorth crash-landed or I'd never have had the chance."

"And you'd have never met me!"

"What a blessing that would've been, L'nari!" I teased. He rolled his eyes. I hadn't realized it until then, but L'nari really was like and older brother to me. _Honorary brother, _I decided.

Time progressed quickly on Pern, and, even though I missed my family a lot, I felt like Pern was where I belonged. It just felt like home more than my house ever had. I'd like to say that the Pernese welcomed me with open arms, but it would better be described as a blend of curiosity and suspicion. That is, among the holders and some of the Crafts. The weyrfolk (or weyrholdfolk? Nah, too wordy. Just Weyrfolk) were open and friendly with me. Then again, the Weyrs, Weyrholds, gah, whatever, were always the ones to lead the way into change.

When the Weyrwomen declared that I would be allowed to Stand as a Candidate, the was an uproar among the holders and almost all of the crafters. They thought that native Pernese should have first right to Stand, and that I was taking the right to stand away from someone else. Only the Harpers, Smiths, and Tanners made no complaint. The Harpers and Smiths were always open-minded, as far as I could tell, but I had no idea about the Tanners. Still, the final decision belonged to the Weyrwomen and weyrfolk, so I was allowed to stand.

Now, in a perfect story, I would've Impressed a queen at the first clutch I stood for. Nope. That was kind of impossible seeing as the first clutch didn't have a queen egg. Apparently, queen eggs were rarer than before, which didn't surprise me since the Red Star was gone. And, since there were less queens, there were less clutches.

In my first year on Pern, there were three clutches, and I stood for all of them. Needless to say, I didn't Impress. As I mentioned before, the first clutch didn't even have a queen egg. The second, however, did. The little queen, Runth, had given me a long, thoughtful stare when she hatched. For a moment, it seemed as if she might choose me, but it was not to be. She instead chose Riella, a holder girl who already didn't like me or my "mannerless Earth ways". Her Runth's original interest in me only made matters worse between us. As long as she was a weyrling, though, she couldn't do much to me.

One of the things I noticed as a result of being rejected at one Hatching after another is that I began to question myself, whether I was worthy of Impressing. The scary thing was, I wasn't sure. I _felt _special, but I also thought that almost every person felt special. Doubting yourself, it's like drowning in shallow water. You try to escape, you know you should be able to escape, but something keeps you stuck at the bottom. I wanted nothing more than to Impress. I was lonely and sad, and I just wanted someone who understood me.

Amira seemed to understand how I felt. She told me she'd waited _ten whole Turns_ to Impress her Punith. That made me feel a little better, but it was not enough.

One day, while I was helping Amira oil Punith, something I did suite often, she looked at me and said:

"Punith is determined to have you Impress one of her eggs." Punith had clutched two weeks before, so we were actually on the Hatching Grounds right then. It warmed me right down to my toes that Punith was willing to let me this close to her precious clutch.

_You will Impress, Liana, _the queen told me directly, ruffling my still-short hair with her warm breath.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, looking wistfully at the eggs. This would be the fourth clutch I stood for, and, from the looks of it, the second with a queen egg. Nothing is ever positive with clutch colors, but there was one large, golden-y egg that Punith had set aside that certainly looked very much like a queen. I was fourteen then, definitely young enough to be Impressionable. Yet, somehow, this clutch didn't feel like it held mine. Maybe I was just being pessimistic, though.

Amira looked at me closely. "You have the heart of a Weywoman, Liana," she told me seriously. I blushed bright red. Actually, the Hatching Grounds were quite warm, so I was already probably pretty red before she said that.

I rubbed harder at a patch of flaky hide I had found on Punith's shoulder, but really I was thinking deeply. Imagining the Hatching to come. The eggs rocking and cracking. The croons as the dragonets found their lifelong partners. And the hunger. So many hungry dragonets that by the end of the Hatching I was always starving, so matter how recently I'd eaten.

_You should go look at the eggs again. And my daughter's egg, too. _Punith's voice surprised me so much I jumped and tumbled off of the queen's foreleg where I had been standing. Amira burst out laughing, shoulders shaking and tears of mirth streaming down her face. After sniffing at me, Punith, too, joined in with her own dragon-ish laughter.

"A-and you made fun of L'nari for falling off Melorth!" she gasped, clutching her side. I couldn't help it; her laughter was infectious. I started giggling as I stood up and dusted off the sand. "You should've seen your face!" Amira said as her laughter subsided. "Still," she added, "you really should go see the eggs again. One of them might hold your hatchling."

I cast a longing look at the eggs, gaze lingering for a moment on the golden egg. "I've seen them already," I told the queenpair. "At the Touching." All Candidates attended a Touching before the Hatching to familiarize themselves with the eggs. F'lar himself had reinstated the tradition.

_You should see them again, _Punith said, this time nudging me with her snout to make me move. Not that I was really going to protest anymore. Amira didn't know that, though, so she grabbed my hand and started tugging me along.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I laughter, tugging my hand out of her grip. "Like I'd turn down an offer to see the eggs again!" Amira led me over to the queen egg first. She knew me well, I guess. I caressed the medium-hard shell with something akin to reverence.

_I hope my daughter is yours, _Punith said, humming slightly. _My rider likes you, I like you, the other dragons like you. You hear all of us. How could you not Impress?_

I was speechless. Honest to God speechless. I know that's just some cliche phrase, but I really had no idea what to say. And, if you know me, you know I _always _have something to say. When I finally found my voice, I managed to say, "Thank you." Though actually it may have been more of a squeak. Amira smiled at me, resting her hand on the egg beside mine.

"You'll be a great dragonrider, Liana."

0o0o0o0o0

The day of the Hatching, I honestly wasn't quite sure how I felt. Nervous? Yeah. Jumpy? Maybe. Scared? Sure, a little. Confident? Don't I wish.

The other Candidates and I had been hovering around the entrance to the Grounds all morning. For the most part we stood in silence, though there was the occasional burst of whispers or nervous giggles. I knew I needed to talk to someone, otherwise I'd bite my lip until it bled. And, yes, I have actually done that before. So, I'd walked up to Xendra, one of the Candidate girls who I'd become friendly with. She was weyrbred, I think.

"Hey, Liana," she said before I even opened my mouth.

"Hi," I said. I didn't know what else to say. All I could think of was the eggs, the hatchlings, the Impressions.

"Nervous?"

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"Nah," Xendra said nonchalantly. It might've been surprising in someone else, but I'd yet to see Xendra truly nervous. A little anxious, maybe, but never full out nervous. Not even after that time we'd raided the kitchens for snacks and almost got caught... Off topic, right. "I guess you just get used to it," she continued with a shrug.

"There's nothing like this back on-on Earth," I told her. I was always hesitant to bring up my old home world, never sure how people would react.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing at all?"

I thought for a moment. There were tests, of course, and sports games and competitions, but they really weren't life-changing like this. "No," I decided. "Earth really had nothing like this."

Xendra nodded in understanding. "You know, planets are kind of like huge dragons' eggs." I blinked at her, completely confused. "Well, you know, there's-" she started, but a loud humming broke her off. The Hatching!

"Candidates, in the Grounds. Stay out of the guests' way, remember your lessons, be careful, and good luck!" the Candidatemaster bellowed. He really was quite loud. We didn't wait to be told twice before practically sprinting our way into the Hatching Grounds.

The sands were HOT. Well, duh, and I was wearing thick shoes, but so HOT. For those of you who may not know me, I don't deal with the heat very well. Actually, scratch that. I can't handle the heat at all. Xendra, on the other hand, looked just fine where she stood. Of course, she loved the heat the way dragons do.

Guests, dragonriders, weyrfolk, so many people were all piling into the stands to watch. I, and most of the other Candidates, only had eyes for the clutch. Xendra, on the other hand, was cracking jokes the whole time about the guests and whatnot. Maybe it was her way of releasing nerves, but I doubted it. That was just her way, I guess.

Punith wasn't a broody queen, but that didn't stop her from staring at us with her quickly whirling orange eyes. She didn't growl or make a move, but the glare was unnerving. I noticed xsome of the holdbred and craft bred Candidates edge away from her. Well, let them! I was Liana, and I had nothing to fear! Well, except failure...

Those minutes of waiting felt like eternity. I was shaking, trembling, more like, while Xendra smirked at me. And then, all of the sudden, an egg cracked. The _snap! _noise rippled through the silent air. A glistening brown body crawled up of his shell, creeling piteously. And then the silence shattered. There were hatchling, oh so many hatchling everywhere! Creeling, stumbling, and finally finding that one person that made them complete.

I remember most distinctly thinking back to _Dragonseye_, or _Red Star Rising_, I guess, depending on where you're from. Something Weyrleader K'vin had thought about the unique sound of a Hatching. And, by the shell (pun intended), he was right! Even after Standing three times, I wasn't prepared for the emotional thrill of the Hatching. The emotions and the hunger. Yes, with upwards of twenty starving dragonets scrambling about, even the least sensitive folk would feel some minor hunger pangs.

Beside me, I heard Xendra gasp. "Lorith!" she exclaimed and raced forward. It only took me a second to see what, no, _who_, she was heading for. A large, pretty green, her eyes whirling with the rainbow hues of Impression. I cheered loudly for my friend. She'd done it! She'd Impressed!

Just like that, all the dragonets were paired. None of the greens had so much as sniffed at me. The eggs had Hatched. Well, except for the queen egg, of course. The lovely, glowing queen egg that looked like it would shatter any second. Which it did. The little-no, she was actually rather large-queen leaped from the remains of her egg. She stumbled, but righted herself almost immediately. Then, without even looking to her queen mother for reassurance as most hatchlings did, she sprinted off. She didn't so much as glance at me before charging at a group of Candidates at the other end of the Sands.

I barely saw the sympathetic look Amira shot at me. My shoulders slumped, eyes blurred. Without thinking, I turned to leave the Grounds. There was no dragon here for me. At least, not this time.

0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note**

Hello Readers!

So, I have been trying to avoid author's notes as I feel they may interrupt the story unpleasantly, but this time I felt it was important. I would really love some suggestions from you guys on how to improve my story. I know my writing isn't the best, but things can always get better, right? So if you could leave a review or PM me with a suggestion on anything from plot to grammar to writing style, I'd really appreciate it! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Good flying!

Queenrider23


	8. Lasting Impressions

The egg, the queen, the new Weyrwoman. Those thoughts bounced around in my mind like knives and shards of glass. Rejected. Again. Unwanted. The fact that Xendra had Impressed only made it harder because I'd lost my best friend. She'd be busy with Weyrling training and her green Lorith, no time for me.

The cooler spring air outside the Grounds whooshed into my face. _Come back! _I heard a voice call. Probably one of the hatchlings calling for their rider to feed them or something. _Why are you leaving? Don't you want me?_ I stopped in my tracks. That voice... She, for the voice was clearly female, couldn't possibly be talking to me, right?

"Liana, turn around!" Amira called, her voice full of both joy and amusement. Slowly, cautiously, I turned.

Sitting before me, eyes whirling with a million lovely colors, was the hatchling queen. _Don't-don't you want me? _she asked, voice full of worry. I gasped and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Valenth," I murmured. "You are the most amazing dragon on all Pern!"

Here, reader, is where whatever description I give you will be inadequate. There is no describing Impression, or, at least, no describing it properly. Yes, I could give you a hundred irrelevant details. The feeling of completion, of another mind in mine. The love, joy, and adoration that flowed between us like water in a clear river. The tears streaming down my face. The wonderful, beautiful crooning noise Valenth made. Yet, no matter what words I use, I could never, ever come close to describing the miracle of Impressing a dragon.

Valenth cocked her head at me. _Do you have food? _she asked wistfully. _I am very hungry._

I laughed, not bothering to wipe the tears from my face. "Of course, my queen. Let's go get you fed."

Amira herself handed me the bowl of meat for Valenth. "I told you so," she told me, grinning.

_You both will do well, _Punith said, looking smugly at the hatchlings from her clutch.

_Yes, we will, _Valenth replied, looking at her queen mother. I giggled and told Amira what Valenth had said, and she laughed, too.

The speed with which Valenth ate was alarming. Sure, I knew from the Pern books and the Candidate lessons the speed with which dragonets ate, but Valenth pretty much inhaled the meat.

"Please chew, Valenth," I implored, holding the bowl away from her.

_Why? _she asked whiningly.

"You could choke, my queen, and then where would I be?" Valenth huffed, but she did chew slower, even though I had to remind her every few seconds. After several minutes she was sated, stomach bulging and eyelids drooping. "Did I let her eat too much?" I asked worriedly.

Amira looked at her with a practiced eye. "No, she's fine. You did well... Weyrwoman." She said the final word with a big smile, and I felt my heart soar.

I looked down and stroked Valenth's upturned head. "Thank you," I breathed. Then, more business-like than my previous words, I told the little golden dragonet, "Let's get you to bed, my queen. You're asleep on your feet." Valenth let out a small puff of air and struggled to her feet.

It took twenty minutes, lots of coaxing, and the promise of a nice, long sleep to get Valenth to the Weyrling Barracks. When we finally got to the beds meant for us, Valenth plopped down onto my bed with a contented sigh.

"Hey! That's my bed!" I protested, smiling.

Valenth opened one eyelid. _There is enough room for both of us, _she decided and promptly fell asleep. I gazed fondly at my dragon, taking in every detail of her appearance. She was a bright, pretty gold color, similar to the classic shade but more... Sunny, I suppose. She was, I noted with no small amount of pride, rather large for a hatchling, even for a queen. She was mine, and I was hers, and there was nothing more to be said.

I must've sat and stared at her for at least a half hour while she slept, mesmerized by her beauty. Finally, I realized that I, as the newest Weyrwoman, could hardly absent myself from the Hatching Feast. I didn't want to leave Valenth, but at the thought of food my stomach growled, so I decided I'd best go.

I had one formal outfit: a pine green dress with a heavy, long skirt that whooshed around my ankles as I walked. Since I rarely had reason to wear it, I figured it was new enough to wear to the feast. Certainly, it was of good quality.

The Hatching Feast was a blur of people and names and congratulations. I met all of the Lord and Lady Holders who attended the Hatching, which was pretty much all of them. Some of them were friendly, some sour, but the majority of them seemed neutral towards me. Besides, they probably knew it wouldn't be a good idea to anger a Weyrwoman.

At one point early in the evening, Xendra came up to me, her face split with a huge grin.

"You did it!" she exclaimed from behind me, making me jump.

"You too. We Impressed together," I noted. "Lorith is her name, right?" I asked, referring to her little green.

She looked at me oddly. "Lorith? Um, no. My dragon is Wendith, not Lorith." I blinked, confused. Later, I'd find out that I'd actually heard someone else speaking, and that it was another green in the clutch that was named Lorith, not Xendra's.

"Oh, right," I said, blushing.

Xendra, however, didn't seem bothered by the whole name-confusion situation. "What's your queen's name? I didn't quite catch it earlier. Wendith was eating so much!" And she said the last part with a tolerant laugh.

"Valenth," I told her, smiling like crazy. Then dessert was served, and our conversation ended as Xendra left to get a slice of cake.

I wandered around then, smiling at anyone who looked my way. Every few minutes, I'd reach out and brush Valenth's mind, smiling as I felt the young dragonet's peaceful dreams.

"Liana?" Enissi called, beckoning me to come up to the head table.

"Yes, Enissi?" I asked, approaching her. I'd never been as close to her as I was to Amira, but titles weren't used much in the Weyrhold.

"We're going to make the announcement of your... your plan about Earth tonight. So the riders have plenty of time to choose whether or not they'd like to go." I blinked, surprised. This was a rather sudden announcement, and two Turns was certainly quite a lot of time to choose.

"Yes, Enissi."

"And I think you should be the one to make the announcement." I think at that moment, my expression was probably priceless. My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened. Enissi thought it was pretty funny, because she chuckled loudly. "Weyrwoman's got to know how to make speeches, girl. Especially if she's going to run a weyr."

I managed to close my mouth and nod. "Yes, of course, Enissi."

_Is something wrong?_ Valenth asked. I hadn't even realized she had woken up. _You are surprised. What surprises you?_

_I'm fine, _I told her silently. _Go back to sleep, my queen._ She complied without further comment, settling into sleep faster than I thought was possible.

"When should I make the announcement?" I asked aloud.

"Soon, girl, because you must already be tired. Impressions are tiring, especially with your hatchling already sleeping." I swallowed, hard. I wasn't afraid of speaking in front of so many people, but I was worried about what their reaction to my plan would be. _It's for the good of Earth, _I told myself.

I made a snap decision, something, as you may have noticed, that I do quite often. "Now," I said. "I'll tell them now. Like, right now." Enissi nodded approvingly and gestured for me to walk to the harpers' platform. They weren't playing yet, so the area was empty.

I stood, making a conscious effort not to fidget. It took almost ten minutes for everyone to notice me waiting and quiet down. Once I had their attention, I took a deep breathe, straightened my shoulders, and began to speak.

"Good evening, riders, weyrfolk, and guests. I'm Liana, and I just Impressed gold Valenth this morning." I paused to smile in pride once again as I thought of my dragon. "Many of you already know of me because of my story, but I'll give the abbreviated version for those of you who don't. I was born and lived the first thirteen years-Turns-of my life on Earth in a time before Pern was discovered. When brownrider L'nari-" L'nari stood and waved. "-accidentally came to Earth, I helped him recover and traveled back with him here in hopes of Impressing."

There were several murmurs, but pretty much everyone already knew what I'd just said. I waited a moment before continuing.

"I'm not staying here-not forever, at least. Earth in my time has so, so many problems. There are wars and famine and disease and death, and I can't stand to watch the suffering anymore. After I'm done with Weyrling training, I'm going back to Earth to start a Weyr there. The Weyr will help solve problems-after all, a dragon can do whatever she thinks she can!" At this point, the room exploded into whispers and shouts.

I had to wait an entire five minutes for the room to quiet enough for myself to be heard.

"I'm giving all werfolk and dragonriders the option to come with me. You don't have to, but, well, anyone who is willing would be very much appreciated. And, yes, the other weyrwomen have already approved all of this. I must warn you, however, that there will be no coming back to Pern. We're probably creating an alternate timeline, and that means no going back. That's why I'm making the announcement now. You all have a full two Turns to decide. Thank you for your time, and congratulations to all who Impressed."

With that, I stepped off the platform and left the room, avoiding all those who tried to waylay me. For now, I just wanted to curl up with Valenth and go to sleep.


	9. A Rude Awakening

The morning dawned bright and early-or at least I assume it did. I was still sound asleep when the sun came up, Valenth curled up beside me. Xendra would later tell me that Valenth breathed in little puffs when she slept, something I still find absolutely adorable to this day.

When I finally woke up, sunlight was streaming into the Candidate Barracks, which meant it must've been pretty late since it was still early spring. Valenth was snoring softly. Otherwise, the Barracks were empty. I sat up and stretched, rubbing my eyes. I figured it was already pretty late, so I should probably try to wake Valenth.

Waking a baby dragon is surprisingly difficult. I thought the promise of food would be enough, but that notion was swiftly disproved. It actually took about ten minutes to nudge Valenth until she woke up.

She hopped off the bed and stretched in an almost cat-like manner, yawning at the end to the complete the image. _What's funny, _she asked, her "voice" sounding like she was talking kid-yawn.

_You, _I told her. _You're like a cat-or feline. _I sent her a mental image of a cat from Earth, and she made a huffing noise.

_I'm a dragon, _she said firmly, sounding offended. Then, after a brief pause, she added, _I'm hungry._

"Of course you are, my queen. Let's go. I'm sure we can ask the Weyrlingmaster where we can get you fed." We walked out of the Barracks in a semi-organized fashion. By which I mean I walked out and Valenth shuffled, tripping every few steps.

The morning light was painful to my eyes. I squinted and tried to stop my eyes from watering. That's a great way to start the day: for everyone to think you're crying. Luckily, my eyes adjusted, and I managed to blink and look around. There was a line of buckets along the side of the barracks, most of them empty. Two buckets still had meat in them, so I assumed those were for Valenth.

"Took you long enough to wake up," I heard a voice behind me and jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, facing the man who had spoken. He looked to have around forty Turns, and from his shoulder knots he was a bluerider. "I guess we were both tired. Busy day," I added with a smile.

"M'rai, Werylingmaster," he introduced crisply, making no comment on what I said. "You're dragon may a gold, girl, and you may have some deal with the weyrwomen, but you're just another weyrling to me. Got it?"

Valenth was about to take offense, but I quickly soothed her. It wouldn't do to anger the Weyrlingmaster more than he already was. "Of course, sir," I replied calmly.

"Go feed her. When you're done, let her sleep with the others by the lake. You can get you're breakfast after that," he commanded and turned away without a further word. I flinched, then sighed and turned to feed Valenth. Once again, she inhaled the food and it was a fight to get her to chew.

_Will you carry me? _Valenth asked, looking at me wistfully once she finished. _It's so-o-o far to the lake. _I smiled and scooped her up.

"Lazy," I chided, although I wasn't angry at all. She was heavy, though. By the time we made it to the lake, she was sound asleep, and my arms were burning. I grinned as I settled her next to a green that I thought was Xendra's Wendith.

Carefully, I tiptoed my way out of the pack of sleeping dragonets, trying to avoid stepping on any tails. Luckily, the dragonets were sleeping tightly curled, which made it easier to walk. I did nearly trip over a bronze once, being the klutz I am. He opened one eye, surveyed me for a second, then returned to his nap.

I arrived in the dining hall to find the weyrling table crowded. Several of the weyrbred weyrlings-especially the new bronzriders, I noted-greeted me with a nod and a polite "Good morning". I replied in kind and made my way down the table to sit by Xendra.

"Did M'rai give you trouble?" she asked by way of greeting.

"Hello to you too," I said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and repeated her question.

"Not really," I said with a shrug. "He didn't really seem to like me, but otherwise, you know, it was fine."

She made a face. "You should've heard him gripe. 'Presumptuous children thinking they have the right to lead, taking advantage of our weyrwomen's good nature.'" Her voice had taken on an old, whiny tone.

I laughed and smacked her arm lightly. "He doesn't sound like that!"

"Yeah, but my point's still valid. He doesn't like weyrlings and children having any power."

I surveyed the dining hall sadly, noting the looks I was getting. "Yeah, I think I rocked the boat. Not a lot of people are going to go with me or listen to what I have to say," I realized.

For some reason, I thought people would accept my ideas and authority easily once I Impressed. If only it was that simple. Obviously, a lot of people weren't willing to take such a radical idea from a fourteen-year-old.

Xendra obviously picked up on my mood. "Hey, look on the bright side, Liana. Soon we'll all be flying and flaming together."

I blinked. "Uh, you'll be flaming. I'll have a flamethrower, I guess..." I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't mind. That stupid gender limitation of Kitti Ping's made me really angry.

Xendra looked at me like I'd said something totally weird. "No... Valenth is a dragon, dragons flame."

"She's a queen. Queen's can't flame."

The greenrider laughed. "Maybe two hundred years ago they couldn't, but they did some genetic thing and now queens flame. I don't know exactly how it works, but it worked. Took a couple generations, but this was a long time ago. I can't believe you didn't know that yet. Haven't you seen the queens' wing in action?"

I shook my head, mouth hanging open.

She chuckled. "You should see your face!"

I hastily closed my mouth. "I look forward to the day we flame together, then."

"Me too, Liana. Me too." There was a pause while we both continued to eat our breakfasts. "I'm coming with you," she announced, breaking the silence.

"Um, where?" I asked, confused by her seemingly random comment.

"To Earth, of course, dim glow."

"Oh, right. But are you sure? I mean, you'd be leaving everything behind... You're family, you're home, everything."

"You're supposed to be convincing people to come, Liana, not to stay," she told me with a laugh. "Besides," she continued, "I'm weyrbred. We're not close to our families here. And my foster mother died a couple years ago." Her voice was sad by the time she finished.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Yeah, well. What happened has happened. Crying won't make it change. You're my friend, you think I'm going to let you have all the fun while I stay behind?"

"Thanks, Xendra," I said, and I really meant it. I might not have many supporters in the weyr, but at least I had my dragon, my friends. I would make do.


	10. A Plan Unfolds

The days passed in a blur. I swear, Valenth did no more than sleep, eat, bathe, then go back to sleep and start all over again. Believe whatever is said in the books about weyrlinghood being tiring; it's all true. I face-planted in my cot every night, too tired to stay awake even a minute longer. And yes, before you ask, the girls had separate barracks from the male weyrlings.

One of the things I noticed was that all of the others slept near to their dragons, but not really with them. Well, except for me. To this day, I still sleep curled up with Valenth. I don't know why; I just sleep better that way.

I'd love to say that it was the happiest time of my life, and in a way it was. But it was also depressing and humbling. Weyrlingmaster M'rai was not the only one who disliked the idea of heading to Earth and the idea of me leading the trip. The weyrbred weyrlings seemed to accept me the best. I guess it's because they were used to the idea of following the queen and her rider no matter what. But I had no such luck with the hold and craftbred weyrlings.

There were fights, both physical and verbal, most of which involved something along the lines of "everyone beat up the new queenrider". I'd never been a good fighter, and it quickly became obvious that I had no chance of defending myself. M'rai turned a convenient blind eye to what was going on, leaving me in my own. The other weyrwomen had noticed, but at my request they didn't step in. I couldn't go hiding behind them. I had to earn my authority.

Xendra tried to and did protect me to some extent. She was surprisingly good with hand-to-hand combat, nearly breaking a brownrider's arm at one point. Most of the bronze weyrlings, too, were on my side, though that was probably more because of my queen than me. I resigned myself to an unpleasant weyrlinghood when something happened that I would not stand for.

Valenth started to get upset.

I guess the way I described it, it may seem like it took a while for my queen to start getting agitated. It really didn't. The bond between dragon and rider is so close, it took no more than three days. Of course, that was also long enough for the other weyrlings to make their feelings for me perfectly clear.

Don't underestimate the power a queen has over other dragons. Or how frightening an angry queen can be, even if she's just a hatchling. She even managed to scare _me_, and I'm her rider. She got snappy with the other weyrlings, both riders and dragons. M'rai, of course, noticed this and told me to keep her in line. I knew better than to try to explain. He already knew what was going on.

So, I was faced with a problem. Let Valenth help deal with the problem, or deal with the weyrlings myself. Letting Valenth speak to their dragons, maybe the riders, too, would be easier. And it would cement Valenth's authority as queen. But, then again, a queen's authority is naturally strong, and it would do nothing to help earn me respect as her rider. So I was on my own. Well, sort of.

Of course, I had Xendra and most of the bronzes behind me, and the other female greenriders seemed to be neutral towards me. It helped that I shared quarters with them because they actually got to know me as a person. That left most of the blues, browns, and some of the greens, which made up the majority of the clutch. Oh, joy.

Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could say I came up with a well-thought out plan to deal with the issue? That's what I'd like to say, anyway. But that's not how it happened.

It was a hot, sunny day-the first truly hot day of the year-and my whole weyrling class was in the lake scrubbing their dragonets. Valenth, being the largest, always took the longest to finish, so Xendra sometimes helped me once she finished with Wendith.

Anyway, I was scrubbing Valenth with the soapsand (I much looked forward to going back to Earth and using _real _soap again) and humming the "Duty Song". Or maybe I was singing. I guess it was somewhere between humming and singing. Oh, whatever!

I was scrubbing Valenth's tail and singing the last chorus when I noticed Xendra.

"...For worlds will be lost, or worlds will be- AGH!" Xendra appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to me, and I flailed and tripped backwards into the water.

_Are you okay? _Valenth asked.

_I'm fine- AGH! _Valenth had grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me above the water.

"Valenth, I was fine! We've been over this, I can swim!" I told her, examining the shreds of the back of my shirt.

_Sorry, _she said meekly. I shook my head and reassured her that I was alright, and yes of course I was glad she wanted to help, and she was sweet and thoughtful for being worried. Then, I turned to Xendra, who was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

"What?" I asked, sounding snappy even to myself. She didn't get an answer, though, because another weyrling waded over.

"Are you hurt, Liana?" he asked. S'ynai, rider of bronze Gareth. Besides Xendra, he probably got along best with me out of all of the weyrlings. He was handsome in a careless sort of way. Certainly, he was friendly with an open attitude and a good sense of humor.

"No," I muttered. "I'm fine. I was just surprised, that's all." He nodded and looked at me with his blue-green eyes. His eyes were something that fascinated me; they were constantly shifting between blue and green, as if they couldn't quite make up their mind about what color they wanted to be.

"Are you, though?" he asked, and I was caught off guard. I knew what he was referring to, and it was not what had just happened.

I took a minute to answer. "I'm just frustrated, I guess. I really want this to work out, and I'm trying my hardest to do well, but I just don't know what they want from me," I said, finishing on a slightly exasperated note.

He looked at me, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Who says you haven't done enough? What right do they have to question their weyrwoman?" He put a strong emphasis on the last word, and I stared at him.

"But... But I'm just a weyrling! Not a weyrwoman!"

Xendra smirked. "According to M'rai, maybe, but since when is he worth listening to?"

S'ynai coughed, something that sounded suspiciously like "old fool".

_If he was trying to say something, why didn't he just say it instead of making himself cough? Isn't coughing bad? _Valenth asked, and I that point I couldn't bite back my laughter anymore.

"You... You two!" I managed to gasp out, drawing some attention from the other weyrlings nearby. I continued to laugh for the next few minutes, but every time I stopped Valenth would say so,etching that would send me into another fit of giggles.

When I finally managed to catch my breath, S'ynai raised an eyebrow. "Are you quite done?" he inquired, yet I could tell he was amused.

I nodded, expression all false solemnity. "Quite."

Now it was Xendra's turn to burst out laughing, and it didn't take long for me to join in again. S'ynai, too, cracked a smile, and soon we were all struggling to swim through our laughter.

_Now! _I heard Valenth command, and then I felt her jaws once again on the back of my shirt. Xendra, S'ynai, and I were all pulled above the water by our dragons, spluttering and choking.

"Hey!" Xendra protested, struggling free of Wendith's jaws.

_You make funny noises when you are surprised, _Wendith informed her rider, but her voice was loud enough to be easily heard. All of our dragonets' eyes were whirling quickly, and I could tell they were laughing at us.

"Did you guys plan that, my queen?" I asked Valenth after extricating myself from her jaws.

_Valenth did,_ Gareth told me, staring at the little gold dragonet. I shifted nervously, not wanting to think about what that might mean.

S'ynai whacked his dragon's head lightly. "Staring is rude," he chided the bronze. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted," he continued, smiling to let us know he was joking, "we were discussing how you could deal with this problem."

"Please, I'm all ears," I told, fighting to keep my face serious. Apparently, they'd never heard that phrase, because they both looked at me oddly.

"All ears...?" Xendra asked, starting to giggle again.

"Earth phrase," I cut her off. "Doesn't matter. So, what's your guys' idea? Since it seems like you have this all planned out already." They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well..." Xendra began uncertainly.

S'ynai sighed. "Look, Liana, I hate to be blunt, but you're weak. You're a weak little fourteen year old girl who can't hold her own in a fight. All you've got to make people listen to you is your queen and your weird mind ability." I raised an eyebrow at "weird mind ability"-I really had no idea how far my telepathy went-but made no comment. Maybe I should have been offended, but it was true. I knew it, they knew it, the other weyrlings knew it. What I couldn't figure out was where he was going with it.

"Okay, that's true... But just learning to beat up the other weyrlings won't solve this. It'll just make them hate me more."

"No, it won't, but I didn't just mean weak like that. You never _use_ your authority."

I sighed. "Guys, I'm a weyrling, not a Weyrwoman. M'rai said-"

Xendra cut me off. "No one listens to that old fool anyway. Besides, you're obviously a weyrwoman; you have a queen."

"Yeah," S'ynai added, "all of the dragons listen to queens and queenriders. And a rider is nothing without his dragon. You Impressed a queen, that gives you automatic authority, no matter how old you are."

I blinked. "But.. But..."

"The blues, greens, and even some of the browns are followers. Anyone who takes control-and I mean really _takes control_-they'll follow. And you'd best be quick before one of the bronzeriders steps up."

"Though," Xendra added thoughtfully, "it wouldn't hurt for you to learn to fight, either. Especially for when we go to Earth."

I opened my mouth, closed it again, then sighed. "Okay, you have a point. But will just forcing my authority really work?"

Now Xendra grinned. "Earn their respect, Liana. We know you can; otherwise, you wouldn't ride a queen!"


	11. Soothing the Opposition

As it turned out, our plan only partially went into effect. That was okay by me, though. I've always preferred to make things up as I go along, really.

Xendra and S'ynai started teaching me self defense. I was pretty good, I guess. Not great or naturally talented or anything, but good enough. Through learning to fight from them, I gained confidence, which I think comforted Valenth quite a lot.

The other part of the plan, the part about stepping up next time the other weyrlings cornered me, was the part that never went into effect.

It was a beautiful morning. The skies were a gorgeous azure, fluffy white clouds floated by, and Rukbat was shining warmly. It was idyllic.

We, all of the weyrlings, were headed to the lake to bathe our dragonets, as we did every morning. Valenth was butting me with her head, trying to hurry me along so she could get oiled.

_I itch,_ she told me once again.

_I know,_ I replied tolerantly. _We'll get you oiled, my queen._ Valenth let out a puff of air but made no comment. Craning my neck, I was surprised to see that Valenth and I were leading the group. One of the bronzeriders usually took that position. Despite their general support for me, that didn't stop them all for jostling for the leadership position.

I was busy watching my feet to make sure I didn't accidentally kick Valenth in the head when I heard a mental cry.

_Rasella!_

It was Lorith, the littlest green from the clutch. Her voice was more of a panicked screech than anything else. Without a second thought, I whipped around and dashed towards the little green and her rider, both of whom were on the ground in a heap. Valenth was right at my heels, and I could feel her almost maternal concern for her clutchmate.

The other weyrlings were slowing to a halt, rubbernecking to see what had happened. I was reminded in a flash of how passers-by would slow down or stop to stare at a car accident on Earth. The comparison didn't exactly comfort me.

Lorith was practically laying on top of her rider, and what part of her might have been visible the green was shielding protectively with her wing. So much for greens not being attentive enough; I felt like Lorith would be a fierce clutch mother.

"Lorith," I commanded firmly, "Move. We need to reach Rasella to help her." Lorith hesitated, but then her yellow eyes flashed briefly orange.

_Mine! She's mine!_ Lorith protested fiercely.

"I know she's yours, yours and yours alone," I agreed gently. "But," I added, voice louder, "we want to help. I want to help. You trust me, right?" I poured power and authority into my words, as much as I could muster. Lorith hesitated, obviously wavering.

_My rider means well,_ Valenth reassured her. _She cares about you and Rasella._ Those words seemed to convince Lorith. Her eyes remained a worried yellow, but the orangey-red retreated as she lifted her wing.

_I trust you, Weyrwoman, Lorith told me. Help my Rasella!_

I reassured her that I would, all the while kneeling by the injured greenrider. She was unconscious, not so much as twitching. I really had to fight to keep my face clear of emotion. The injuries looked bad, really bad. Her delicately boned face was bruised badly, and I was positive her nose was broken. Her left arm was bent at a funny angle, and I was pretty sure her leg wasn't supposed to bend that way...

The world faded around me. I had a job, and nothing else mattered.

"Xendra," I ordered. "Go back to the barracks. I have a basic first aid kit under my bed. Sprint." I didn't wait to see if she went, I just knew she would. "All of the other greenriders, keep Lorith calm. Valenth will help you. If she panics, it could be disastrous."

I heard a voice from behind me, and I immediately identified it as X'lei. X'lei was one of the more unpleasant bronzeriders. Really, the only one who was unpleasant towards me. Bronzes were naturally just very attached to their queens. X'lei, though, would rebel just to be rebellious, argue just to be argumentative, and hate me simply because I outranked him and my authority was greater than his own. Yeah, he was a pain. He was really the main problem for me. The weyrlings that didn't like me rallied behind him, followed him as their leader.

"What are you doing?" he asked. For once, his voice lacked its usual snide, rude sounded panicked, and I briefly wondered if he had a crush on Rasella or something.

"Calm yourself, bronzerider," I told him, not looking up from the unconscious weyrling. "Go fetch Healer Laquin. He's probably in the infirmary right now."

"Are you joking?" He sounded hysterical. "We-we've got to tell M'rai! M'rai's in charge! He'd know what to do!" Ah, yes. Weyrlingmaster M'rai was his father, I believe. Perhaps that was why he wanted him to come, I mused.

"The Weyrlingmaster is no healer," I said sternly, now turning to face him. "Get the Masterhealer or I shall relieve you of your duty, bronzerider." I paused, then forged on. "And the Weyrlingmaster is not in charge. He is our teacher, he controls our lessons, but I ride the queen, so you will answer to me!" I didn't realize how empowered I was feeling until Valenth let out a throaty bugle to punctuate my words.

X'lei blinked. My little monologue was obviously not what he expected.

"Get the Masterhealer," I repeated, turning back to Rasella in a clear dismissal. I was pleased to hear the distinctly heavy footfalls of X'lei running away at top speed.

I heard the other weyrlings chattering nervously, and immediately realized I'd need to do something that would both comfort than and get them out of the way.

"M'ran, go inform the weyrlingmaster of our situation, if you please," I said curtly. In my mind, I added a 'and tell him to get his lazy ass over here like a good supervisor,' but I kept that to myself. "Tell him that the weyrlings are all in the barracks. Everyone else," I called to the group, "congrats, you get to sleep in! It's not so serious that we need all of you helping, really. Rasella will be just fine. So head back to the barracks! All of you!"

I paused, turning to look at all of them. "Valenth will head back with you. Hm... Brownrider T'rasin," I decided, purposefully picking one of the weyrlings who disliked me the most, "are you okay with being in charge until the weyrlingmaster comes?"

To my immense relief, he nodded, looking confused that I had picked him. "I can handle that! Easily!" I nodded once again, this time approvingly. "Alrigh', everyone," T'rasin ordered, "let's go! Back to the barracks! Everyone follow me and Hyranth. C'mon now!"

"Thank you, T'rasin," I called after him.

I got a faint "Not a problem!" in reply. Well, today just seemed to be a day full of many surprises.

Lorith had, of course, stayed behind. Now she stared at me, her yellow eyes whirling so fast I felt dizzy.

_Why do you not help? Rasella needs you to help!_

_Xendra is coming, as is the Masterhealer,_ I told her, glancing anxiously in the direction of the Infirmary. Dragons were one thing, humans another... Stitching and splinting Melorth's wing had been relatively easy. The problem itself had been painfully obvious but here... I couldn't even tell how Rasella was injured.

To my immense relief, X'lei was only a couple hundred feet away, followed by Healer Laquin. "Rasella will be just fine," I said aloud, waving the two over.

"What happened, Weyrwoman?" Laquin asked as her hurried to Rasella's side.

Moving out of the way, I said. "I think she and Lorith tripped over each other. I'm not quite sure, though, as I didn't see it happen."

He nodded as Xendra came sprinting back to us, first aid kit in hand. She was breathing heavily, and after handing Laquin the kit, she doubled over with her hands on her knees.

"We need to take her to the infirmary," Laquin decided, looking up. "Can any of you...?" He trailed off. None of us were going to be able to help carry Rasella. I was small and weak, Xendra was winded, and X'lei had his left hand in a brace of some sort. "No, you can't," he concluded worriedly.

At that moment, something fortuitous happened. And, yes, for any of you wondering, that is the first and last time I will ever call the arrival of M'rai 'fortuitous.'

"What-how... What's going on?" M'rai spluttered, face a rather unpleasant shade of purple.

"Ah, good, Weyrlingmaster," Laquin said. I got the feeling he was purposefully rescuing us from M'rai's rage. I had a mental vision of a purple version of the Hulk and had to fight the urge to smile.

"Should we stay, Masterhealer?" I asked politely.

_Yes!_ Lorith exclaimed loudly. You said you would help!

"Healer Laquin can help much more than I," I told her.

Lorith hesitated, then dipped her head.

"Yes, you can go," Laquin told us. "M'rai, if you would help me..."

I nodded politely, grabbed Xendra's wrist, and beckoned to X'lei. Then, I started walking slowly towards the barracks, dragging Xendra with me, and X'lei was trailing behind. Once we were out of sight of Laquin and M'rai, I abruptly stopped and turned sharply.

"Thank you," I said softly, looking straight at X'lei. He fidgeted and looked at his booted feet.

"For what?" he mumbled. I could hear the faintest trace of his usual sneer in his tone, but it sounded weak.

"For helping," I said simply. "You're the fastest runner out of the whole weyrling class. If I had had to send someone else to get Laquin, they might not have been fast enough."

"I couldn't let her die," he said, meeting my gaze. "She and I were fostered together. We're as good as sisters." Immediately, I understood.

"She'll be okay, I promise. The weyrhold has some of the best healers on Pern."

He nodded briskly and, without another word, walked quickly away from Xendra and I.

"He still doesn't like you," Xendra told me after a minute.

"I know," I agreed, looking after his retreating back. "But.. I think I know why, now." At Xendra's questioning look, I continued. "Rasella wants to come to Earth with me, right?" When she nodded, I turned back to look at her. X'lei was too far to see now. "And he doesn't. He-he feels like he's got to either follow me, who he doesn't like, or stay behind, which means never seeing Rasella again."

Comprehension dawned on Xendra's face.

"Ohhhhh," she exclaimed, dragging out the word. "That makes sense! It's like those, um, I read files about them at Landing..." She struggled to find the word. "They solved mysteries on Earth!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Oh!" I realized, grinning. "You mean detectives!"

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling too."It's like we're detectives figuring out the motives for a person!"

I snorted. "Honestly, I've never seen a detective in action. The average person didn't see them very much, but I'm fairly sure their cases didn't involve dragons, or time travel, or switching planets. Plus, you're making it sound like X'lei is a criminal."

She shrugged. "Same concept, though."

"I think you need to look over those files at Landing again," I told her jokingly.

"Oh, that's rich coming from the one who didn't know queens could flame!"

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not from Pern! I had no way of knowing!"

"And I'm not from Earth," she countered smugly. I rolled my eyes, realizing I had fallen right into her argument.

"I'd much rather be a dragonrider than a detective, though."

"Well of course you would! Dragonriding is the best job there is!"

"Well, then, dragonrider, we have a pair of dragons to get back to, don't we?"

"You're quite right, Weyrwoman! After you!"

"Why thank you, greenrider."

Together, we walked back to the barracks, laughing our heads off. Was it just me, or did the future seem just a little bit brighter?


	12. Three Turns Later

**New Faces Ready to Go to New Places**

I looked out at the sea of people in front of me—maybe a hundred, give or take. I saw at least thirty weyrfolk, many men with bronze and brownrider rank knots, and—

"Oh, great Faranth! Riella is here!" I whispered to Xendra. She was standing beside me at the front of the crowd as we both waited for the meeting to officially begin.

"_Weyrwoman _Riella?" Xendra asked in disbelief, peering in the direction I was looking.

"No, Riella the potato farmer," I said sarcastically. "Shells, why is she here? She hates me!" But I knew why Riella was here. She was ambitious, driven, and going to Earth gave her the chance at a high ranking, powerful leadership position—Senior Weyrwoman. The idea of a snappish and unpleasant woman like Riella being senior made me uncomfortable, and not just because I myself wanted to be in charge. This was my world, my _dream_.

"We'll need another queen, though," Xendra reminded me. "As much faith as I have in Valenth, she can't populate a whole weyr."

_I do not mind Runth. I wish Punith was coming instead, though,_ Valenth chipped in. She was quite as fond of her queen-mother as I was of her mother's rider.

_I'll miss Amira, _I agreed sadly. The older Weyrwoman had told me that she simply could not, in good conscious, leave Pern. They still needed their queens, after all.

Xendra had been speaking, and I missed what she had said. "…now we've graduated weyrling training.

"What?"

"I _said_ that you and Riella technically have equal rank now that we're not weyrlings anymore."

"Yeah, but since we're using the traditional Weyr system…"

Xendra wrinkled her nose. "I would rather _not _see her as senior queenrider. But Valenth's due to rise for her first time just about the time we plan to get to Earth."

I smiled, catching the words she hadn't said. "Thank you." Then I glanced at the clock on the wall, taking a deep breath. "Looks like it's about time to get started."

"Go and babble to the crowd," Xendra grinned, moving to lean against the wall behind and to the side of me. "Don't brain fart."

"I appreciate that." _My queenling, would you catch their attention, please?_

_Gladly._ Valenth bellowed, and the room immediately silenced.

I took a deep, calming breath, then stepped forward. "Hello," I began, somewhat uncomfortably. There was a snicker from Riella's direction.

_Thank you…_ Valenth prompted.

"Thank you all for coming today, for agreeing to commit yourselves to people on a world you have never seen, and for so much more!" There was a smattering of applause, a few cheers.

"I'm young—let's not kid ourselves about that. I've only just reached my seventeenth turn." No surprise rippled through the audience, only attentive stares. "But age and ability are not synonymous. A famous man on my world once said he had a dream… And at the risk of sounding horribly cliched, I have a dream too." I had their attention now.

"To put it quite bluntly, Earth is fucked up." A few chuckles. "Humans are _literally _at risk of wiping themselves off the map. And, if you ask me, that's just stupid." By now, the laughing had stopped, and expressions were once again solemn. "And that, weyrmen, is why we _have to_ go to Earth. They _need _dragons. They need someone to keep the peace, to usher in a new age!"

The crowd was clapping now. It was corny, but maybe we all needed a little corny right now. After all, what we were about to do seemed a little cheesy right then, too. Fly in one dragons and save the world as heroes? Ha! A children's story!

"And so, with that out of the way, it's time to get into the details…"

I went on to explain where the weyr would be situated, some basic details on how we would get there, and explained that we would be using the traditional weyrleadership system.

"Are you planning on being senior, then?" Riella called snidely.

I sighed. "Weyrwoman Riella, I hope to have this weyr run as fairly as possible. Therefore, the first queen who rises once we reach Earth will become senior, as dictated by the old ways. Fair's fair," I added, thinking of Menolly's story in _Dragonsinger_.

"So the bronze or brown who flies the senior queen…?" asked a bronzerider—R'din, perhaps?—asked.

"He and his rider would become Weyrleader, jointly leading the weyr with the Weyrwoman," I confirmed.

Questions continued thus. I told them that we would continue to have meetings so they could learn about Earth's culture, politics, societies, and the problems I expected to encounter.

"The meetings will take place every night until we leave for Earth—one month from now." There was a murmur of assent from around the room.

"To close up on a more personal note… I can't tell you how much this means to me, each and every one of you being here. This is a dream, a fantasy, and it still seems like I will wake up any moment and it will all be gone." _Valenth, _I thought, tears pricking my eyes. How had I ever lived without her. How could I ever again?

_You won't have to! _she promised fiercely. _I would never let you be alone!_

I smiled, a trifle tearfully. "We need all of you to do this. The bronzes all the way to the greens, the dragonriders and weyrfolk alike."

"Weyrwoman!" someone cheered, and to me it sounded like S'ynai.

"There's one last thing we need," I said, raising my chin. The audience looked at me curiously. "A name! Our weyr needs a name!"

Immediately suggestions were shouted from the crowd, but I raised a hand for silence.

"If no one has any objections, I have a name in mind already." No one spoke a word.

I took a moment to collect myself before continuing; this was the beginning of something important, after all. This was the start of something new, something that I could offer to the world. Something called: "Terran Weyr!"


	13. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

**"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." -Franklin D. Roosevelt**

_Six months later_

The night was quiet, the air cold and damp. Winters here tended to be mild, though not quite tropical. This was the island of Inanem.

During spring and summer, scientists used to go to Inanem for geological research. During the winter months, however, when the weather began to get colder, the geologists returned home. The island was unclaimed, uninhabited.

Well, _was_.

It had been two days since I and my group of sixty three dragonriders and forty weyrfolk had arrived on Earth. Many of the people who had come to that initial meeting had chosen, in the end, not to come to Earth. Among those who did come were most of my weyrling class, L'nari, Riella, and, of course, Xendra. The weyrfolk also had people of all crafts, from smiths to Harpers to healers to printers. We were a wonderfully diverse lot.

We had left Pern just over a month earlier. The journey had taken quite a long time, and we had lost two dragonpairs on our trip. I think that I can still hear the dragons keening if I close my eyes. It is a sound that haunts you forever.

Inanem was the empty husk of a long-dead volcano, much like the Pernese weyrs of old. There were hundreds of naturals caves, and even a freshwater lake. It was fairly isolated, too, and had high cliffs that made it easily defensible. There couldn't have been any place more perfect for Terran Weyr.

We were all settling in well. People were setting up their quarters, and dragons were going out hunting. Mostly they caught deer, which none of the humans particularly liked, but at least we were fed. Soon, however, I feared our need for supplies would grow desperate.

There was something else on my mind, though. No, someone.

_I do not see the problem_, Valenth said, curling her tail around me. We were sitting on the ledge outside the cave we had chosen for our weyr, staring at the sea of stars above us. _They are your family, and you love them, and they love you._

_But I haven't seen them in four turns_, I thought miserably. _And I have you now, and Faranth knows I'm not the same person anymore..._ A small, whining sigh escaped my lips. _They may not even know who I am. They might not love me anymore._

Valenth crooned, pouring all the comfort she could muster into that one sound. _To them, you have been gone but a few days, perhaps a sevenday at most. And I can't imagine any human not wanting a weyrwoman for a daughter._

"Somehow, you make everything better, queenling," I whispered, pressing my face into her soft golden hide. _I couldn't live without you._

_Then it is good that you are mine and I am yours._

A pair of footsteps interrupted our conversation. I knew without looking that it was Xendra.

"Aren't you going to see your parents?" I had been right; it was Xendra.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow night..." I turned just in time to see the glare Xendra shot at me.

"Uh uh, no way. You said that last night," she countered, crossing her arms. "They'll miss you, Liana."

_You do miss them._

"Then will you and Wendith come with me? With us?" I asked in a small voice. I didn't want to face my parents alone-I didn't think I could. Perhaps I needed Valenth to survive, as if my every breath depended on her existence, but I needed Xendra to _live_. There was a difference between surviving and living, I had found, and I never wanted to experience one without the other.

Xendra gave me a studying look, but hesitated not a moment before saying, "Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a full hour and a half later that Xendra and I actually reached my house. For obvious reasons, Valenth and Wendith had to wait in the same patch of woods where Melorth had hidden in during his months on Earth. I had no interest in causing panic because there were "two giant green and gold lizards" in the suburbs.

_I am no lizard!_ Valenth huffed.

_You keep telling yourself that, my queenling,_ I teased indulgently.

It had taken us about an hour to reach my street, by which time I was glad that I was wearing my riding gear for it was cold and snowy here. We were both dressed to the nines with our best coats and freshly shined boots, carrying our riding helmets by the straps. Our rank knots-those of a gold and greenrider interwoven with green and blue (the colors of Terran Weyr)-were displayed proudly upon our shoulders. I'd like to think that we were quite an impressive sight.

Now, I found myself staring at my own front door-no, my old front door. I was of Terran Weyr now, and for better or for worse, this was no longer my home.

"Most people knock," Xendra suggested. "You know, rather than just staring at the door."

_She speaks sense. The door holds no secrets for you to divine through staring._

"You two are ganging up on me," I grumbled, but I raised my hand to knock all the same.

I think those few moments I spent waiting for the door to open were the most tense of my life to date.

The door opened a crack, and I saw a pair bloodshot brown eyes peering out at me.

Then-"L-liana?"

"Mom!" The door swung open fully, and I saw my mother for the first time in four turns. "Oh, great stars, Mom!"

There were tears, there were questions, and there was more than one confused look cast at Xendra. Somehow, though, Dad, Mom, Greg, Xendra and I all seemed to get ourselves seated around the kitchen table.

"H-how? Where have you been?! Why do you look... Older?" my dad asked, seemingly caught between grief and shock and maybe, just maybe, rage.

_He is not angry. You are afraid and see what you expect. You do not sense anger from him, do you?_

Right. Valenth was so very right. I felt no anger from my father. Shock, yes, and confusion and relief in great measure, but no anger.

"I look older because I am older," I told them quietly. "I have seventeen turns-years-now."

Greg asked the obvious question. "How?"

I stood. This was simply not the kind of information I could deliver sitting down. "Though I have been gone a mere sevenday-perhaps even less-now on Earth, for me a great deal of time has passed." I looked straight at my mother, for I was sure she would be the first to understand. "Four turns ago-for me, not for you-I met an interesting man at the soup kitchen. He called himself L'nari."

And so the story unfolded. Not a peep, not a sound came from my family. They all stared at me wide-eyed. When I got to telling the moment of my Impression, there were tears in my eyes. "I am not alone anymore," I whispered. "I-I can't explain it."

"There is no way to explain Impression," Xendra agreed. Her eyes were unfocused, making me suspect she was talking to her Wendith.

I inhaled deeply, smiling before continuing my story. I spoke of the trials of weyrlinghood, of the preparations we'd made to come here to Earth, of the problems we were facing and would face.

Once I had said all I needed to, I clasped my hands behind my back. "So... That's it."

Xendra burst out laughing. I glared.

"Oh, as if you could've said it any better!" I said

"No, no. I'm just amused by the, ah, abrupt end to your grand tale, Weyrwoman." She put a special emphasis on the title, and I had a feeling she was making a point to my parents.

I turned anxiously to my family. "Do you believe me?" _Do you hate me?_

_The do not hate you,_ Valenth said, as if on cue.

_No, I think not,_ I agreed. _But I do wish they would not stare so._

_You look different._

I giggled. _That I do._

My father cleared his throat. "This is so farfetched..." he began hesitantly. My heart was pounding in my throat. "...but I believe you, Liana. I truly do."

With a great sigh, I flopped gracelessly into my vacated chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Greg staring at me. Something I felt from him seemed not right, but I was focused on my mother just then.

"It's a tale straight out of Dragonriders of Pern," she mused. She was the one who had recommended the series to me in the first place. Perhaps I had her to thank for Valenth. In that case, I owed her all the thanks in the world. "I can hardly even understand, grasp the idea..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry I left," I said meekly. I hung my head.

"No." Now my mother sounded strong, firm in a way I had not expected then. "You will not apologize for this, for what you are trying to do. Never apologize for bringing light into the world, Liana."

_I like her,_ Valenth decided.

Joyously, I declared, _I love them all!_

"Thank you. Then before we head back for tonight, there's just one more thing..." Xendra glanced at me, surprised. Mom and Dad looked curious. "Can I take my bedding from my room? I've missed my old pillow!"


	14. On Shaking the Earth

**On Shaking the Earth**

**"Music in the soul can be heard by the universe." -Lao Tzu**

"That's a bit overly dramatic, don't you think?" Riella asked disdainfully. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her chin had an arrogant tilt.

"We discussed this on Pern, Riella. We have it all worked out." I had expected her to say something sooner or later. Oh, not necessarily on _this _plan in particular, but I was sure she would complain about something or other. "It needs to be dramatic. Everyone needs to know that we're here."

"Well, I suppose..." Her agreement was clearly reluctant. "But I think that I should be the one to go. You must remember that you and I have equal rank until one of our queens rises. And I have more experience as a Weyrwoman."

I forced a smile upon my face. "Your wealth of knowledge and experience is undeniable, Riella, which is exactly why you should stay here. If I or Valenth were to by some chance die, Terran Weyr would need a capable leader..." I trailed off enticingly.

Riella weighed her options. "I suppose," she agreed, though her tone was still sour. "Who is it you're bringing?"

"Bronzerider S'ynai, Bronzerider K'lan, Brownrider L'nari, Bluerider G'lyn, Greenrider Y'mon and Greenrider Xendra." I had the list all but memorized. "S'ynai will fly as my Second, and L'nari as my Third."

"Why not K'lan as Second? He rides bronze and L'nari rides a mere brown." There was obvious disdain in her voice as she labeled Melorth as a "mere brown."

It was exceptionally difficult to not scold her for being an ass, but I managed-Faranth knows how.

"L'nari has already been to Earth," I reminded Riella in a forced-calm tone. "Moreover, he's served as a wingsecond for two turns back at the weyrhold. Melorth is quite a large brown-suitably awe inspiring, don't you think?"

Riella frowned but said, "Whatever, then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning dawned cool and crisp at Terran Weyr, not a cloud in the bright blue sky. Still, it would be far colder in New York, so my group and I bundled up in our riding gear. I checked everyone over to make sure all was in order.

"Straighten your rank knots, Y'mon," I instructed. "Xendra, can you flatten your hair? L'nari, there's something on your face. No, not there. The bridge of your nose."

I walked past everyone one last time. Everyone looked good: impressive, and immaculate.

I faced my mini-wing and the weyrfolk and riders gathered behind them. "Today we go to the United Nations in New York," I declared. Everyone knew the plan already, but I felt it would not be unwise to go over it one last time. "As representatives of Terran Weyr, we will introduce ourselves to the world. We will explain our purpose of peace and peacekeeping."

I squared my shoulders. "It all begins here, Terran Weyr! Our mission begins now! This is history; let us be remember as time sees fit. Mount your dragons, dragonriders! History shall wait no longer."

I leaped onto Valenth's foreleg, then scrambled up to her shoulder. She was very tall, and I was quite short. Her hide was a suspiciously bright shade of gold. _She will rise soon, _I realized. I'd known it was coming, but... No, now was not the time.

_Gareth's rider reports that we are ready to leave. L'nari agrees._

Hm, that was odd. I'd have to wonder later why Valenth would say L'nari's name but not S'ynai's. A puzzle for another time, perhaps.

_Take off and wait for my visualization to go between, _I instructed each dragon personally. As one, two greens, a blue, a brown, two bronzes, and my one gold leapt into the air, wings flapping strongly.

I twisted around to view the formation. S'ynai and L'ari flanked Valenth, followed by the rest. All looked as it should. "Remember, dragonmen, diplomacy!" I yelled as a final reminder, cupping my hands around my mouth.

I visualized the UN, then sent the image to each dragonpair. _Let's go! _I announced, pumping my fist in the air. The cold, dark nothingness of _between _enveloped me. As always, I stretched my mind towards Valenth's, seeking something, _anything_, in the cold emptiness.

_We are almost there_, Valenth said in reassurance, and sure enough, we emerged into chilly, snowy air. _The others have arrived as well. We are still in formation._

_Land slowly,_ I instructed. _If anything is shot at us, deflect it with telekinesis._

Almost immediately, as if in response to my thought, bullets whizzed by. The dragons kept them well out of our path, for which I was relieved.

As we neared the ground, I could hear shouts from below. Actually, I was fairly sure I felt their fear, too. It tingled in my ears, then worked its way to my stomach where it formed an uncomfortable knot. Or maybe I was just nervous, or a combination of the two.

Once the seven dragons had settled on the ground, I was gripped by an overwhelming sense of awe. Here I was, a mere girl from a small town, at the UN. Astride a queen, no less. It was impossible. It was insane. It was wonderful!

Valenth tipped back her head and bugled. The other dragons trumpeted their responses, the greens with surprisingly light trills and the males with brassy bellows. I smiled.

"Hold your fire!" I called out. I tried my very hardest to mentally soothe the people, though I think I was fairly unsuccessful. "Please, we mean you no harm!"

I dismounted, hands held in the air, far away from the sword at my hip or the knives in my boots. Behind me, the other dragonriders emulated my actions.

"I am Weyrwoman Liana, rider of the golden Valenth. We come from Terran Weyr. Please, I need to speak with representatives of all the nations present!"

Slowly, an older man stepped forward, away from the safety of his peers. I saw curiosity in his eye. "I am Archer Croft, an ambassador from Britain. I am interested in hearing you out... Weyrwoman Liana." He barely hesitated before speaking my title, and he didn't stumble over the unfamiliar word. "But first we must be sure that you are no threat."

"Of course," I agreed. Gesturing to my companions to do the same, I removed all of my weapons and placed them on the ground. "You may, of course, search us to make sure we have no other weapons on our persons."

No one made a move. I sighed.

"The creatures, are they dangerous?" Archer Croft asked.

"To a herdbeast-sorry, cow-yes, but humans have nothing to be concerned about. A dragon would never hurt a person." There were a series of gasps at my word, "dragon." "Please, all of you, be at ease. I simply wish to speak with you before the day is done."

It took a full _three hours_ after that to first convince a guard approach us and approve us as safe. Their apprehension saddened Valenth, and she hummed at them in an attempt to set them at ease. Sadly, it didn't work.

We had been asked to move away from our dragons. I gestured for Y'mon to stay behind to keep an eye on things. "Don't let them get too close to the dragons," I whispered. I didn't want anyone coming to poke and prod them, or to try to cart them away for research.

After going through security check after security check after security check, it took another hour for us to be ushered into a large speaking hall. By this time, I was already tired.

I stood with the rest of the dragonriders, minus Y'mon, ranged behind me. We faced a hall full of tiered seats with various important-looking people. I was quick to note the empty seats scattered throughout the room. It seemed many people had refused to hear us out.

For some reason, that little detail, which I should have expected anyway, made me inexplicably angry. It didn't make sense; I wasn't usually quite so touchy. Why did I feel this way?

I shoved the feeling away, raiding my chin as I looked the room over.

"You svaid you came to sveak," drawled a heavily accented voice from somewhere in the room. "Do not svand vhere like a fvool, get on weeth zeet."

_Do not be angry_! Valenth exclaimed, sensing my emotions.

_Right, don't be angry, _I agreed with a deep breath. _Nope, not angry at all. Nope._

I stepped forward. "My name is Liana, and I am a weyrwoman of Terran Weyr. I, uh, I suppose it's important to mention, but we all are human... The dragons aren't, of course, but all dragonriders are." These people did not react like I would expect of normal people; they had amazing poker faces. Politicians, I guess.

It was then that I spotted the cameras in the back of the room. Oh, I'd known there were security cameras, but these were news cameras. That meant the whole world would see what I was saying, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It was good that the message would be spread so widely, but it was an odd feeling.

"These are some of Terran Weyr's finest riders," I said, then signaled for each of the riders to introduce themselves.

"Bronzerider S'ynai, rider of Gareth."

"Wingsecond L'nari, rider of brown Melorth."

And so on.

Xendra was the last to introduce herself, saying, "And I am Xendra, rider of green Wendith at your service." She gave a small, flourishing bow, and I chuckled.

Archer Croft, seated near the front of the room, had a confused expression upon his face, as if he was trying to remember something he had forgotten.

"Now, as I'm sure you've seen, we are dragonriders. Those 'creatures' outside are our dragons. Now there are five dragon colors, which correlate to gender, rank, and size. Golds are queens..." And so it continued. I felt that I spoke for a half hour straight, describing first dragons, then riders and Impressions. I spoke of everything from the weyr structure to rank knots to Searches.

When I was done, I saw that an expression of shocked realization had dawned on Archer Croft's face.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Croft?" I asked curiously.

"The books!" he burst out, as if he had been barely containing the words before. "My granddaughter loves those books!"

I raised an eyebrow, but the corner of my mouth quirked upwards. "Indeed, _Holder_ Croft." He laughed, delighted, as did my companions, and I grinned. "I am no Lessa, I fear, nor Moreta or Sorka, but I do suppose I shall have to live up to their reputation now someone knows of them."

He realized I was joking and continued to chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. "Perhaps I should be glad that you are not Lessa, Weyrwoman. Didn't she have a bit of a temper?"

"And you're sure that Liana doesn't?" Xendra teased.

"Xendra!" I exclaimed, though I was still smiling.

There followed a veritable flood of questions, some of which were quite practical, some panicked and terror-stricken, and some were undeniably amusing. Here's an example:

Politician:_ How smart are the dragons?_

Me: _Quite as intelligent as you or I. They're not mere animals, to be sure._

Another politician: _Why are they so big?!_

Me: _*blinks* Um… Evolution?_

Yet another: _How many dragons are there in your… Weyr?_

Me: _Enough._

Finally, it got to the point where the day grew late. It was with some relief that I finally raised my hands in a "stop" gesture.

"We will, of course, always be happy to answer your questions," I told the now silent room. "And, as news arises from the weyr, you shall be the first to know." _The senior queenflight will be soon, and that'll be some big news, for sure. And a clutch… _"But, for now, we must return. We are weary, and it's hardly fair to keep our dragons just sitting in the courtyard all day. Or poor Y'mon." I chuckled a bit. "Thank you for your time. Riders, let us be gone."

We filed out. No one spoke a word, the eerie silence chasing us from the room and yapping at our heels all through the building.

It was a relief to come out into the clean, fresh air outside, even if it was freezing. I had to use a great deal of restraint to remain dignified instead of sprinting to Valenth's side and burying my face in her golden hide.

"C'mon, let's hurry," I whispered to the riders. Something felt...off.

We took off without much fanfare and in good time. _Okay, homeward bound! _I declared with a sigh. I raised my fist to signal the dragonriders to transfer between when-

"AHH!" It was pain, a burning pain in my shoulder. Horrible pain… No, it was Valenth's shoulder on fire. No, mine. Ours! It hurt! _Valenth! Valenth!_

And Valenth was screeching and there were bangs in the wintry air and we were spiraling to the ground, falling…

"GO! Go back!" I bellowed with both mind and voice, and then the world faded to black.


End file.
